Aftermath 6: Mother and Son
by Deliverer
Summary: Their relationship was a strained one, there was no denying that. Jack Hench drew the line, though, when Monkey Fist and Nanny Nane began ruining his party. Convincing them to share in a bonding experience, namely robbing the Tower of London, hadn't been easy, but they'd agreed. Where would this drive them, though? Would their relationship blossom, or would secrets tear it down?
1. Doctor's Orders

_**Kim Possible: Mother and Son**_

(A/N: Title subject to change. If any other writer wants to use Nanny Nane as Monkey Fist's mother, feel free to.)

Doctor's Orders

They sat in the office, Monkey Fist crossing his arms and looking annoyed, slouching down. Nanny Nane sat up straight with a perfect posture. "I don't see why we have to be here," Monkey Fist complained to Jack Hench.

"Don't slouch Montgomery. Sit up straight," Nane ordered. He blinked at her then scowled, obeying.

"I will do what I please thank you very much mother," he growled.

"Every choice you make ends in you failing at something or other," Nane bit.

"I'll have you know, most of my endeavors have been most successful!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Name _one_ my darling," Nane challenged.

"Oh I am _not_ gracing that with an answer!" he barked.

"Because you _have_ none," Nane shot.

Jack Hench watched the exchange in disbelief then frowned, declaring loudly, "Enough! It's apparent that you two have an extremely strained relationship."

"We do _not_! We simply don't get along," Monkey Fist stated.

"I try, Mr. Hench. I really do, but he is as stubborn as a mule," Nane remarked.

"Now mother, don't call yourself down," Monkey Fist snipped.

She gasped in horror and exclaimed in appalled anger, "Montgomery!" Shaking her head disappointedly, she added, "Oh Monty, what have you become?"

"What I was destined to be! Master of the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar and soon to be Mystical Monkey Ruler!" he retorted.

"Yet Ronald Stoppable beats you on a regular basis," she belittled.

"That buffoon is more powerful than he knows!" Monkey Fist shot in defense.

"Apparently more than _you_ know as _well_," she declared.

"Mother!" he yelled.

KP

Just then Hench broke in, ordering, "All right, I've heard enough! Now shut up before this escalates!"

They both turned sharply to him, shooting, "How _dare_ you!?"

"_I_ control this session, _not_ you two, now listen up!" he shot back. They blinked then settled, grumbling in annoyance. "Now, what I'm hearing is that you, Lord Fiske, feel you were never able to bond with your mother. That she never loved you or valued your feelings."

"There's no 'feeling' about it. It's strictly fact," he huffily replied.

"Do not act like you could read my mind, Monty!" Nane yelled.

"Nanny Nane, what I believe you are trying to say is that you truly do love your son. You realize you may not have always been there and were particularly strict, but you don't admit to these mistakes," Jack diagnosed, determined to get back to his gathering, which these two had ruined within the first three minutes they were there together. There would have been a blood bath between them if he hadn't hauled the mother and son back here to talk out their issues.

"They were _not_ mistakes!" Nane shot defensively.

Ignoring, Hench continued, "You feel the bond you once had with each other is gone for good and you'll never get it back. When you try, Nane, your son doesn't make it easy. When he tries to explain himself, you never listen."

"It's not my fault Montgomery has some deep rooted issues he cannot address," she declared.

"Deep rooted issues!? Why it's no wonder with a mother like _you_! You aren't exactly all there either!" he yelled.

Jack Hench put his hands between them and declared, "Now I could tell you just what to do and which of you is in the wrong in what areas, but I feel as if it would only serve to draw out a strong denial from you both. Neither of you are inclined to change yourselves, and no amount of help I can offer will change your minds. I doubt a _psychiatrist_ could save you. You'll have to figure things out on your own. Therefore, I am going to prescribe something else. Something no psychiatrist would dare suggest."

Nanny Nane and Monkey Fist exchanged glances. Turning back, Monkey Fist said, "Go on."

"I suggest a 'bonding' experience for you both," he declared.

"No other psychiatrist? I dare say every last one of them would suggest such frivolous nonsense. I do not do camping trips and other such frolicsome things. A waste of time," Nane declared, missing the underlying hint in Hench's tone.

"She's not coming with me on my travels! Do you have any idea how much the old coot would slow me down?" Monkey Fist retorted.

"No psychiatrist would suggest bonding the way I will. Try robbing the Tower of London together," Jack declared, ignoring them. "Perhaps feed a little pursuit." They froze.

"The Tower of London?" Monkey Fist asked after a moment.

"Steal the Crown Jewels? Gracious," Nanny Nane pondered.

"A simple robbery? Intriguing," Monkey Fist mused.

They exchanged glances. After a moment, Nanny Nane finally gave in, saying, "Oh why not. If it's the doctor's orders."

"Most excellent. _This_ should be _fun_. A waste of my time better spent relic hunting, but fun nonetheless. I'm surprised at you, Jack," Monkey Fist said, grinning wickedly.

"Great, now let's get back to the group," Hench declared, thankful the mess seemed to be defused, for now.

KP

"Do you have everything you need," Nanny Nane asked Monkey Fist before they left.

"The only things I need are these," Monkey Fist replied, revealing his hands and feet. "And these," he added, snapping his fingers and summoning four of his most trusted ninjas to him. And a fifth, George, who still needed a little more disciplining.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that simply will not do, Monty. Get packed," Nane ordered.

"Of for the love of… You're treating this like a vacation! We're going to rob the blasted Tower of London, mother, not to the wilds of the Savannah!" Monkey Fist argued.

"First Aid, in case of injury, grappling hooks, for guaranteed safe escape, food and water, for if we must hide away, blankets for if while hiding away we'll need to keep warm. Honestly, child," Nanny Nane said.

"Mother, you're being paranoid. I have subsisted for months, sometimes a year, in the jungles of South America and Japan surviving on nothing but my abilities!" Monkey Fist protested.

"By some miracle I still cannot fathom," Nane stated.

"Mother!" Monkey Fist yelled.

"At least take a sweater so you won't catch cold," she said, thrusting one at him.

"Mom!" he shouted, but she would hear none of it.

"Montgomery," she warned dangerously. Monkey Fist blinked then grumbled, reluctantly getting into the sweater and storming passed her sulkily. She shook her head hopelessly after him. "Honestly, you could die from such a child."

"Oh that would be _such_ a relief," Monkey Fist said. That earned him a hard rap on the head.

"You aren't _half_ the man your father was," she bit. He cringed and followed like a kicked puppy. Ouch, that actually hurt more than he thought it should have.

KP

The two looked at the tower of London, playing the part of tourists, though it wasn't an easy task to explain away the monkey's following them and perching on their master when they got tired. Right now George was comfortably on Monkey Fist's shoulder, Chippy was holding his master's hand ooking like a child, Bobo was holding the other hand, and the last two Monkeys were begging Nanny Nane for bananas, which she obliged to.

"Humph, crazy cat ladies indeed. _These_ people do not have to deal with a crazy monkey man," Nane said.

"Is every word you speak to me going to be a put down?" Monkey Fist complained, still sore about her comparing him to his late father.

"Not at all, Monty. You look normal for once. It's much more attractive than your regular garb. The women certainly notice," Nanny Nane hinted.

"Oh monkey spirits, are you going to turn this into a matchmaking expedition?" Monkey Fist demanded. "At what point did you figure out that the Japanese brat wasn't my wife?"* Honestly, until recently he'd half hoped she'd _still_ thought that. It would spare him _this_ nonsense.

"As soon as, when I asked if she and that infant were your family, she answered 'in a way'," Nane replied. "Really Montgomery, you must find yourself a woman. I would like to have grandchildren before I die."

"So you could ruin them _too_?" Monkey Fist demanded. That earned him another sharp rap. He yelped in pain. "Mother!" he shot angrily.

"Not even a son or daughter to your name for the sake of your poor father," Nane said.

"It seemed to me you were _much_ more interested in Senor Senior Senior's line carrying on rather than father's," Monkey Fist bit. He covered his head on seeing she was about to rap him again. The ninjas shrieked at the woman in protest and she paused, harrumphing. Monkey Fist sighed in relief, finally daring to remove his hands.

KP

They turned attention back to the tour guide. There was silence as they listened to his spiel. Finally Nane said, "Senor Senior's blood line is sealed. Yours, however, not so much."

"I have no interest in such petty romantic drabble," Monkey Fist argued, boredly sparing a glance at a woman who had flirtatiously blown him a kiss. Really now, was there no propriety left in the world? And there was a group of young women checking him over, and quite obviously at that. Really now, he wasn't _that_ great of a catch. Oh who was he kidding? He was a noble. Of course he was. That was all that mattered.

"If not for yourself than for your father," Nane insisted.

"Mother, I do not _want_ a lover," Monkey Fist stated in annoyance.

"Not since _her_," Nane remarked.

Monkey Fist froze and sharply glared at Nanny Nane. She met his eyes challengingly. After a long moment, Monkey Fist growled lowly, "I never wanted _her_ either. Do not bring the woman up to me _again_."

"She certainly wanted _you_," Nane said.

"So does DNAmy," Monkey Fist argued.

"You felt something for her, Monty, as little as it was you felt _something_," Nanny Nane said.

"Well that hardly matters now, anymore, _does_ it? She's dead, and I couldn't care less," he answered. For a moment he swore he heard her laugh and tensed in fear. No, no, superstitious nonsense. She wasn't seeking revenge. Besides, her death hadn't been his fault, it _hadn't_.

* * *

*Kim Possible 4: Family


	2. The Artist Alone Sees Spirits

_**Kim Possible: Mother and Son**_

(A/N: This is mainly a humor chapter referencing the many legends of the Tower of London and how Monkey Fist with all his superstitions would react versus Nanny Nane who is more cynical than anything else. As to which one is right, well, depends on who's reading it. Don't know where I'm going with this story, exactly. So far it's a bunch of Nane Monkey Fist moments, but a plot will come to me soon. I already have one going in a future chapter, it's just finding how to develop it.)

The Artist Alone Sees Spirits

Monkey Fist and Nanny Nane sat in a café watching the tower. It was almost closing time, it was getting dark, and soon they would be able to sneak in. Monkey Fist sipped his tea as Nane nursed her own. "It's almost time to act," he declared. He blinked over at their waitress, who was admiring him in intrigue. Oh bother. He harrumphed and turned from her.

"Why don't you at least say hello?" Nane suggested.

"Mother, not this again," Monkey Fist growled.

"As soon as possible we are going matchmaking," Nane said.

"How about we don't?" Monkey Fist retorted, pulling out a banana and tossing it up into the tree where his ninjas were. The monkey's pounced, dividing it amongst themselves.

"There are perfectly lovely girls in Shereshimshere," Nanny Nane said. "Why, there are some friends of mine around here too. Children I used to care for, perfectly lovely young girls."

Monkey Fist looked ready to snap. Just then the waitress came over, saying, "Excuse me, but aren't you Montgomery Fiske. I saw a documentary about you on the Knowing Channel."

Monkey Fist sighed, hiding his exasperation, then rose with a cordial smile, saying, "Why yes, I am. Always a pleasure to meet one who is aware of my work. Lovely to meet you." He kissed her hand, if only to satisfy his mother, then turned to Nane, saying, "Mother, we really must be going now."

Nane sighed in exasperation and rose, answering, "Such a stubborn mule of a son."

"Forgive her, she's a little senile," Monkey Fist said to the young woman.

"Montgomery!" Nane said in horror. She scowled and seized his ear, dragging him off. "Enough from you. You shall be severely punished for this offence."

"Bring it," he challenged in a grumble. She couldn't very well spank him anymore, he knew. There was little she could do to him.

He gaped in horror. He was wrong. "Where have you brought me?" he hollowly asked, gazing in shock at a group of young women artists laughing, sipping beverages, and talking.

"This is an art club for ladies," Nanny Nane replied. "And _you_ are their favorite subject. They're at a lack of male models to paint. You'll have to do," She pushed him forward into sight and quickly left. She was rewarded with the cries of terror she heard from him as the artists all tried to convince him to do various poses, which he was no doubt avoiding by leaping around the room in horror, not caring how a man with monkey hands and feet would look to them.

KP

Monkey Fist was scowling as Nanny Nane led him back to the Tower of London. Apparently the monkey hands and feet had struck an inspirational chord in the young artists. Sort of a Tarzan type thing, he believed. Ludicrous. He'd drawn the line firmly before they went beyond removing every stich of clothing. He _certainly_ wasn't going nude. He hadn't even wanted to go as far as he'd _gone_. Stupid mothers.

"Stop sulking," Nane ordered.

"You handed me over to the creatures as if I were a toy to be traded!" Monkey Fist argued.

"Son…" she warned icily. He harrumphed.

They reached the gates. Monkey Fist drew down his ninja hood and motioned for his ninjas to precede them inside. They did so quickly. After a moment they appeared in a window, beckoning them. "They've disabled the alarms. Quickly now, before they turn back on," Monkey Fist said Nanny Nane wrapped her arms around her son's neck as he clambered over the walls. Landing on the other side she let go and swiftly they moved towards the tower.

"This is quite a disappointment. I was hoping to be more exhilarated," Nane said.

"It is a tad pathetic after recent events," Monkey Fist agreed, looking around.

KP

They slunk down the halls quietly. All at once they heard whistling and gasped, freezing. "A guard!" Nane hissed.

"I have it covered," Monkey Fist declared. He leapt up to the roof and clung on. Swinging down he picked up his mother. He held her up as the guard passed beneath them. Once the guard was out of sight, he dropped from the roof, placing his mother down.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with it," Nane declared boredly. "So far I'm not impressed. This has proven a most dull task."

"Oh quit complaining. This wasn't meant to be a _difficult_ one, simply a bonding experience, for all the good _that_ will do," Monkey Fist remarked.

"I suppose," she replied with a sigh. "Tell me Montgomery, are there any eerie mystical monkey spirits we should be wary of here," she sarcastically asked, passively insulting his passion. He blinked then frowned.

Turning to her he replied, "Very funny mother. For your information there isn't. The only things we have to be wary of _here_ are the numerous legendary phantoms stalking the corridors." His tone conveyed his sarcasm right back. Until, that is, Nane gasped. Monkey Fist looked sharply ahead. There was nothing. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. But for a moment I could have sworn I saw the forms of two little boys," Nane answered. "Hmm, just a trick of the light, I suppose."

Monkey Fist, however, had frozen and gone slightly pale. He cringed then followed his mother. Nonsense, it was just the imagination. It couldn't be that the stories were true, _could_ it? He remembered that tale. The two little princes once kidnapped and more than likely murdered here, some 600 or so years ago. Quite the tragic tale, really, not that he cared much, but still. "You're seeing things old woman," Monkey Fist grumbled.

"You're nervous, young man," she answered.

"How would _you_ know?" he demanded as his ninjas silently raced up to them.

"I _know_ my son," she replied. "Goodness knows you looked into enough ghost legends to have quite the repertoire of them. So which ones did I see?" she teased.

"If you must know, it simply reminded me of the murder of two little princes around six-hundred years ago," Monkey Fist answered. "Edward V, who was twelve, and Richard, Duke of York, who was ten. For Pete's sake, mother, I am not taken in by every legend I read."

KP

He soon realized he'd spoken too soon. His mother had become tired and insisted on sitting down. Annoyed, he'd let her. He was regretting it now. Monkey Fist stared ahead, eyes wide in terror. He felt his heart rate speeding up, his chest closing off making it difficult to breathe. He was beginning to hyperventilate! "M-mummsy," he finally squeaked.

Nanny Nane opened her tired eyes with a curious frown. She hadn't heard that tone in her child for _years_. "Monty? Whatever is the matter?" she inquired.

"Look!" he exclaimed, pointing ahead and dropping into a battle stance. Nanny Nane looked and gasped. There stood a figure that looked very much like a headless woman carrying her, well, head!

"Anne Boleyn!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

Nanny Nane's surprise vanished, though, and she frowned. "Really Monty? She scares you? Surely you've seen worse," Nanny Nane chastised, walking towards the figure.

"Mother, what are you doing!?" Monkey Fist demanded, trying to reach out and grab her back.

"Really Montgomery, it's simply a trick of the light," Nane declared.

"There _is_ no light!" Monkey Fist called after her. "My monkey ninjas won't go _near_ that thing! Can't you feel the cold? Mum, no!" Sure enough, the ninjas were cowering together.

Nanny Nane stopped directly in front of the figure, hands on her hips unimpressed. "Be gone you. Apparitions of light and superstitious archaeologists are a most awful combination." With that she waved her hand through it, flicked it, and punched at it. Monkey Fist could only gape as it did nothing. She harrumphed and turned her back on it, saying, "You see, dearest, only a trick." The figure raised its hand as if to strike.

"Mother!" Monkey Fist cried. Nane looked back, unimpressed.

"The light has changed, really Monty," she declared. The figure struck. She harrumphed, saying, "All I feel is a breeze from outside. Monkey Fist cautiously approached the light trick and summed it up. He shivered. By the gods it looked so real. "There is a saying by Goethe, my son, which goes, 'The artist alone sees spirits. But after he has told of their appearing to him, everybody sees them.'"

"I suppose," Monkey Fist reluctantly admitted.

"Good. Calm yourself darling. Mommy's here to protect her little baby from the big bad ghosts," Nane tauntingly declared, pinching her son's cheek in amusement. He scowled and pulled away, resisting the urge to strike her with all his might. He'd never let her know, but he was actually grateful she _was_ here. No, he wasn't scared! Monkey Spirits forbid he fear a mere _ghost_. He just… preferred her company to the company of the ninjas. He hadn't seen her for years, after all.

He looked back. The figure was following them and now he heard chains dragging from somewhere in the tower. He swallowed and hurried to his mother's side. After all, she was a frail old woman. Goodness knew she would need a protector, someone to administer first aid if she collapsed from a heart attack of course, you understand. Nanny Nane smirked and rolled her eyes affectionately. The poor boy was so far gone he couldn't even read his own feelings anymore. Perhaps it wasn't the most brilliant move on her part to simply leave one day and never return. At least when she lived with him he was _monitored_.

KP

They reached a corridor. "Do you know the way, mother? I don't have a map of this place," Monkey Fist stated.

"Unfortunately, no. We shall have to split up," Nane replied.

"Fine. Do you think you can handle yourself, mum?" he questioned.

"Perfectly well, thank you Monty. How about _you_?" she retorted.

"I'll be fine!" he snipped. Monkey ninjas, split up. Half of you go with mother." They shrieked in agreement and three leapt to Nane's side.

"Really now, Monty. I hardly need your ninjas' backup," Nane said, frowning.

"Just go with it," Monkey Fist growled, marching off. Nane shook her head. Three of the five were with her. Chippy and George were with Montgomery.

"Whichever one of you is Bobo, follow that boy. The poor thing won't be able to handle the shock of seeing the 'Countess of Salisbury,'" she said. Bobo instantly bowed to her and raced off. Humph, _that_ 'spirit' was yet another trick of the light. People read more into it than it was, and poor Monty was heading right to where that light trick normally appeared.

She paused on seeing the form of a veiled lady. Yet another legend, she knew. The two other monkeys were shrieking at it. They attacked but couldn't hit anything. Nanny Nane harrumphed and marched right by. There was a black void where the face should have been, like in the myth, but then light was a funny thing. "Monkeys leave the light alone. You cannot harm it!" she called back to the ninjas. The lady turned icily to the monkeys, who shrieked in terror and bolted after Nane. Hmm, their master's superstitions were rubbing off on them, they realized, they hoped. Nane shook her head.

KP

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist gaped in horror at a figure running down the hall and screaming for mercy. He was shivering uncontrollably. She was heading right for him! He couldn't move even when she raced right through. Just a trick, just a trick, just a trick. Come now, he was the Monkey Master. No mere light trick should scare him. It was the light, wasn't it? Please, _please_ let it be the light.

He may have weathered _that_, but on seeing the image of the Countess of Salisbury racing down the stairs, an axe chopping at her, he couldn't take it. Even George, Bobo, and Chippy were shrieking. He screamed in terror and bolted. He cried out in fear as he tripped on something and toppled through a trap door. The monkeys followed their master in alarm. Monkey Fist cried out in pain on landing. He looked up and paled. The torture chamber! Oh for the love of the gods! He gave out a monkey shriek. He was becoming catatonic. No, no, not now, not now. But then ghostly images began flying around, playing out gruesome and horrifying scenes that were so realistic.

Artist alone sees spirits, artist alone sees spirits… Oh nuts to that. Imagination or not, Monkey Fist blinked and curled up into a ball. Forget fighting it. He was beyond caring if it was the light or something else. The Monkeys literally fainted, each one of them, so he wasn't the only one overwhelmed. He whimpered and closed his eyes. Please let it end.

KP

Nanny Nane gaped in shock at the panicking monkey duo. They were absolutely refusing to enter the Salt Tower. She'd heard _something_ bad apparently appeared there, and that dogs wouldn't enter it, but she expected a little more from the Monkey Ninjas. "Such a fuss. If you two don't wish to enter, then _don't_," she chastised. She harrumphed and went to enter, but they insisted on holding her back. "Either you release me immediately or I will drag you both inside. The monkey's blinked then reluctantly let go. If something happened to her they weren't sure what their master would do, but she was being brave so maybe she was right and there was nothing after all. They swallowed as she disappeared from sight.

Nanny Nane looked around the dark tower, glad for her flashlight. Really, you'd think she would know where the Crown Jewels were kept, but honestly she'd never really much cared for them until now. She heard a shriek and rolled her eyes. Bats, no doubt. There was sobbing and wailing. Just the wind. Then there was a figure in front of her, horrifying enough to make her scream before finding herself and realizing it was her imagination. She brushed passed the thing in annoyance. Hmm, it was quite cold in the Salt Tower, really. Oh well. The figment of her imagination was following her 'laughing' maniacally. She wasn't aware creaking towers could make that much noise. She came out on the top and smiled. It was quite a lovely sight.

She felt the presence there again and turned around. "Oh off with you," she insisted, shining the flashlight directly on it. It was horrifying, there was no doubt, but it was disappearing with the moon and the flashlight beam, so she knew better. Again, Goethe's quote came to mind and she smirked. She stopped smirking, however, when she turned around and suddenly London looked as it had in the medieval era! She looked behind her again quickly. There stood the figure of a desperate and frightened young man who looked much like her son. Her mouth dropped and she rubbed her eyes. The figure was gone leaving only the light trick. She turned back to the city. It was back to normal. Why, it was as if she'd just transported through time. How odd. But then again she had always had an active imagination. Come to think of it, though, an ancestor of theirs _had_ been imprisoned here once. No, no, utter nonsense. She harrumphed and marched back down the steps. The jewels weren't here.

KP

"Where is that son of mine?" she agitatedly asked. Surely he would have found the jewels by now. _She_ certainly had, and she'd packed them away without her sons help at that, despite the intensity with which they'd been guarded. The monkey ninjas were clinging to her dress as the supposed Countess of Salisbury fled by them shrieking. "It is a trick of the light!" Nane yelled at the ninjas. "Really now."

She hadn't been very frightened or exhilarated through this whole ordeal, and now it was just getting annoying. At least, she hadn't been frightened until she heard her child's terrified shriek. She gasped and whirled in a panic. "Montgomery!" she called urgently. "Monty!" she shouted again, racing through the tower. That sounded as if it had come from the torture room! Oh what had that boy gotten himself into _this_ time?

She burst through the torture room's door, after unlocking it, and gaped in shock at her son, pale as a ghost and shaking, curled in a fetal position. The other three Monkey Ninjas were unconscious on the floor. What on Earth had frightened the boy? She looked around and saw the white figures dancing in the moonlight. "Oh really now," she said agitatedly. She marched over to her son and slapped him hard.

He gasped, snapping out of his shut down state. He seized his mother's arms, screaming, "We have to get _out_ of here!" She slapped him again and he yelped. He rubbed his cheek, eyes wide and frightened. For a moment her gaze softened and she felt a chill. They were so haunted. Much like the figure she'd thought she'd seen in the Salt Tower. In fact, Monty looked almost exactly _like_ that one. That explained what she saw. Her thoughts had been on her son and so she saw him in the likeness of an ancestor of theirs.

"That does it, we're going. Obviously you cannot handle these things," Nane said. "I've got the jewels. Come along son, hold mommy's hand." To her shock he clung to her like a vice. Forget the holding hands, he was hugging her as if she was a lifeline. She held the bridge of her nose and gave an exasperated sigh. "Such a disappointment," she complained. The two monkey ninjas still conscious picked up their unconscious comrades and fled. Nane rolled her eyes. As they left, the ghostly hands of the figures reached after them.

* * *

(A/N: Originally I had planned to make the vision of London back in the medieval days and the image of their ancestor the only real thing in that tower, despite Nane's cynicism. I might still do so in future, but for now it was just throwing an idea out there, that the Salt Tower is actually a time portal hence the reason it's considered the most 'haunted' part of the Tower. Which again, I could probably use later, but really it depends.)


	3. Busted

_**Kim Possible: Mother and Son**_

(A/N: This is the last humor chapter, at least for now, before I go into a slightly darker and more tragic aspect chapter.)

Busted

"I'm bored," Ron complained.

"So am I," Kim replied. After their last adventure, things were getting way too tame. "What's with the world? Suddenly no one needs saving." She looked at her Kimmunicator watch and called Wade.

"Yo," Wade greeted.

"Wade, tell me there's _something_ out there," Kim begged.

"All right, I'll check around, but don't get your hopes up," he replied. He began typing on his computer. "Looking, looking, _got_ it! Break in at the Tower Of London. Two unidentified suspects fled the scene with the crown jewels. One was an elderly suspect of unknown gender, the other a younger man," Wade narrated. "They took off in a plane bound for a forested region of England."

"The Seniors! As always you rock Wade," Kim praised. "We're on it." Wade saluted and signed off. "Ron, we're going to England."

"All right, England on a work night!" Ron exclaimed.

"Booyah!" Rufus cried.

KP

As they flew above the forest, Kim said, "Thanks for the lift Jeeves."

"Ah Kim, it is the least I could do after you saved Shereshimshere from Nanny Nane's tyranny," Jeeves the bar tender answered.

"Oh no big, it was just a few babies," Kim declared.

"Uh, yeah, _super_ ones," Ron chimed in. Sitting back, he asked, "Hey KP, are we sure we're after the Seniors here?"

"An elderly suspect with a younger man? Who else could it _be_?" Kim questioned.

"Uh, hello, we don't know the elderly one was a male, Kimmy, work with me here," Ron replied.

"All right, who do _you_ think it was, oh lover of mine?" she asked with a smirk. Ron opened his mouth to answer but then fell silent. "Exactly," Kim said, strapping on her parachute.

"Doesn't hurt to be careful," Ron defended.

"Get ready to jump," she said, offering her hand. He smiled, taking it and standing. They stood at the ready to jump, then leapt.

"Booyah ha ha!" he cried as they fell.

KP

Kim and Ron silently scanned the forest. Soon Rufus hurried back to them. "Find anything, buddy?" Ron asked.

"Nuh uh," Rufus replied.

"Shh," Kim hissed. "I hear music."

"Music?" Ron asked.

"Whoa, majorly freaky," Kim said, starting.

"What is?" Ron asked. He looked ahead and blanched. He screamed in terror along with Rufus. "Ghosts! Oh no, there's ghosts everywhere! It's a funeral procession. Oh Kim, why does it have to end like this?!"

"Chill Ron, it's just the light. Sure it looks freakishly like a ghostly funeral procession, but it's just the light, seriously. Too many horror movies," Kim said.

"They're coming for us! We're gonna die!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron! Spying for villains here," Kim shot.

Almost on cue they heard a branch snap and gasped, looking quickly to the side. Ron's eyes widened as a large shadow disappeared. "There goes Junior!" Ron exclaimed, pointing.

"Come on!" Kim declared. The two bolted after him. Meanwhile, from above, a figure peered down around a loose boulder. At least, the culprit _assumed_ it was loose. Leaning on the massive rock had moved it, so chances were it could be easily sent toppling over the edge. In fact, the older was banking on it. The young man ran by the base of the cliff followed by the heroes. How _dare_ they pursue her child? As they neared, the older pushed with all the strength she could muster. The boulder toppled off the edge heading directly for Kim and Ron!

Rufus heard the rumble and peeked out of Ron's pocket. He blinked then squealed in terror, climbing up Ron. Ron looked and gasped. "KP!" he exclaimed. Kim looked and paled, sliding to a stop. She shot her grapple hook up into the first tree she could and grabbed her boyfriend, propelling them both out of the way. She looked ahead frowning. There was the older one running away!

"Come on Ron, we're going after Senior!" Kim stated.

"Okay, wait, Senior Junior or Senior Senior?" Ron questioned.

"Senior, Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"What about Junior?" Ron asked.

"We've lost him," Kim replied. Ron looked around. Sure enough Junior was nowhere to be seen. Kim took off after Senior, Ron following.

KP

The old one ran through the forest panting. "There he is KP!" the thief heard Ron cry. The culprit scoffed.

"Freeze Senor Senior Senior!" Kim called. The culprit chuckled. Unlikely on _two_ accounts.

Just then Rufus sprang from the bush in front of the thief with a growl. The person gasped and slid to a stop, backing up. Ugh, the revolting little creature. "There!" Ron cried.

The culprit whirled. "Did you really think you could get away?" Kim questioned, smiling a cocky smile.

"Dude, what's with the mask? We know it's you," Ron added. The person said nothing. "Oh, playing hardball are we? You expect us to think that just because you don't answer, you're not really _Senior_. Fine, we'll play. We've got time. Let's see who's behind the mask. Rufus!"

Rufus sprang up, exclaiming, "Yeah!" He seized the mask.

"And the thief is…" Kim teased.

Rufus pulled, revealing the face, and their mouths dropped as they gasped. _This_ was _definitely_ not expected. In fact, it was the last thing they'd ever _imagined_. Together they exclaimed, "Nanny _Nane_!?"

KP

"Of course it's me you buffoons. Senor Senior Senior indeed. Humph," she snorted, folding her arms.

"But, but, but, but _why_?" Ron asked, stunned. "_How_?"

"Stammering is most boorish, Ronald," Nane chastised.

"Wait! If you're the _older_ accomplice, then who's the younger _man_?" Kim wondered.

"That would be me," a voice suddenly stated from above. Right in front of them the figure leapt down and rose in a crouching karate pose. Monkey Fist!

Kim and Ron stood, mouths dropped wide. Rufus fainted with a squeak. Kim shook her head, first to recover, then said, "Wait, wait, wait. Nanny Nane and _Monkey Fist_? Am I missing something here?"

Ron shook his head, finally snapping out of the shock, and pushed in front of Kim wide eyed, saying, "This is sick and wrong on _so_ many different levels! How do you two even _know_ each other!?"

"Simple enough," Nane began. Gesturing towards the young man, she stated, "_This_, children, is what years of traditional nannying, strict discipline and training can _do_."

Monkey Fist started and looked back in disbelief, inquiring, "Did you just say something _proud_?" Nane blinked then frowned, offended that it was such a surprise. Certainly she'd done so more often than _that_.

KP

Kim had gone white. Rufus sat bolt upright with a gasp, the words awakening him from his faint. After all, there was nowhere to go from a faint but to awaken, or die. Ron, however, didn't quite clue in. "_You_ were Monty Freak's _nanny_!?" he exclaimed.

The others blinked at him in disbelief, then each other. Frowning, Monkey Fist said, "Try again."

"You kidnapped Monkey Fist as a baby! You're a sick woman, sick!" Ron exclaimed. "I _knew_ something had to have been wrong for him to go loco."

"Crazy!?" Monkey Fist began furiously.

Nane cut him off, saying, "Wrong."

"Really, well then what…" Ron began. He trailed off, saying in realization, "Oh… Oh! Oh man! This is worse that sick and wrong, this is _wrongsick_! Kim, tell me I'm seeing things!"

"I wish I _could_," Kim replied, still in awe.

"You're his _mother_!?" Ron exclaimed.

"_Finally_," Nane said in exasperation.

"Aren't _we_ the poster picture for patience?" Monkey Fist snipped.

"Don't you dare take that tone with your mother young man," Nane chastised, waggling a finger.

"You're his _mother_!?" Ron repeated, still in shock.

"Of course she is, note the resemblance," Monkey Fist declared, standing upright next to the woman.

"Oh, see, _now_ I see it," Ron stated after a moment of summing them up.

"I can't believe it," Kim said, still in awe.

"You won't believe this, _either_," Monkey Fist declared. With that he cried, "Monkey Ninjas attack!" Suddenly, from above leapt the five! Kim and Ron gasped, getting back to back.

"We would so love to linger and catch up, but we have things to do," Nane declared. "Come Montgomery."

Monkey Fist twitched, frowned, then grumbled, "Coming mother." He turned and sulked after her.

"Oh man, they even _talk_ the same! How did we _miss_ that?" Ron demanded.

"How were _we_ supposed to know? _I_ thought his parents were _dead_," Kim answered as they prepared to fight back.

KP

"As soon as we return home you will go straight to bed. None of this meditating all night and all day without a wink of sleep. It's a wonder you haven't faded into nothing the way you treat yourself," Nane chastised. Monkey Fist slouched in annoyance, glaring at her.

"I will do what I want with my life, mother," he replied.

"Yeah, and how's that working for you?" Kim's voice suddenly asked. The two gasped and looked up. There were Kim and Ron! Unceremoniously, Ron dropped the tails of the five monkey ninjas.

"Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

"The one and only," Ron backed.

"Victory," Rufus chattered proudly.

"I don't think so. You may have defeated the minions, but let's see how you fare against their master," Monkey Fist growled. He began lighting up his Monkey Powers. Ron tried and gasped.

"Uh oh," he said.

"Uh oh bad?" Kim asked.

"Very," Ron confirmed. They weren't coming to light!

KP

Just then there was an unearthly shrieking and sobbing sound that made them all jump. They quickly looked over and Ron and Monkey Fist screamed, holding each other in panic. "The ghosts!" they cried together, Monkey Fist forgetting about calling out his powers.

"Light trick!" Kim and Nanny Nane yelled at the two men.

"Honestly, the things you younger generations fill your heads with. Utter nonsense," Nanny Nane said.

"So totally agree. I mean come on, sure they're eerily realistic looking, but imagination, doy," Kim said, walking right up to the lamenting 'ghosts' and running her hand through them.

"KP, what are you doing?!" Ron exclaimed in alarm as he pulled from Monkey Fist to try and go to Kim.

"Such a fuss," Nanny Nane complained, looking at the two males shivering and huddling close to each other. "Really now boys, how many times must we repeat ourselves?"

"Trust me, it doesn't sink in. Better to leave it," Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"I expected more from a child of _mine_," Nanny Nane bit.

Monkey Fist cringed. "Ooh, ouch," Ron remarked.

"I've heard worse," Monkey Fist said with a sigh.

"Harsh much?" Ron asked.

"You don't know the _half_ of it," Monkey Fist replied.

"Montgomery, come here this very instant," Nanny Nane ordered.

"I am _not_ going near those!" Monkey Fist protested.

"Nanny Nane, believe me when I say it's just better not to push it," Kim said, glaring reproachfully at her boyfriend.

"She's brutal," Monkey Fist remarked.

"She _can_ be," Ron confirmed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ron…" Kim growled.

"No matter. You're too late, Cheer Squad. The jewels are ours!" Monkey Fist gloated.

"Oh just give them back, darling. We did what Jack Hench prescribed," Nanny Nane said. "Now this little misadventure is done with."

"Do you have any idea how much we could ransom these for?" Monkey Fist demanded. He gave up right after, though, saying, "Oh forget it. Take them." He tossed the bag roughly at Kim, knocking her down, then grabbed his mother and leapt up into the trees. Seconds later the banana plane he drove shot up into the sky, leaving behind a stunned Kim and Ron.

KP

"Welcome back, milord, old mum," Bates greeted as his master and mistress entered the home.

"Thank you Bates," Nanny Nane replied.

"How was your trip?" Bates wondered.

"Little Monty won't be able to sleep for a week without nightmares," Nane said.

"I was _not_ that frightened!" Monkey Fist protested. "And besides, mother, I am not a _child_!"

"You will have nightmares," she deduced. Monkey Fist growled lowly. What burned him most was that she was probably right.

"I should have dropped you off at your nanny academy," Monkey Fist grumbled.

"I had no qualms about it," she replied.

"That run down old school is hardly a home, mother!" Monkey Fist yelled. "How long have you been living in such poor _conditions_?"

"It is quite cozy, I'll have you know," she answered.

"Like a tomb," Monkey Fist argued.

"I hardly thought it would matter to you," she retorted.

"Estranged or not, you are still my mother and this is still your home," Monkey Fist replied, folding his arms crossly and turning on her.

"Your room is as always, old mum," Bates declared. "It's been meticulously upheld."

"Thank you, Bates," Nanny Nane replied. "Help a tired old woman to bed."

"Of course mistress," Bates replied.

"Tired my foot. The way you were gallivanting about in the Tower of London was _not_ reminiscent of a frail old woman," Monkey Fist bit.

"Old bones weren't made for adventuring, son," Nanny Nane replied. Bates took her arm and helped her up the stairs, though she hardly needed the aid. But then again she always _had_ liked to be pampered.


	4. I'm So Sorry

_**Kim Possible: Mother and Son**_

(A/N: Second up today and much darker than the first three. The first three in themselves could have made up this installment in the series, but I figured it would be too short. Hence the reason the title is subject to change. After the next chapter I'm sort of trying to figure out where else I can go.)

I'm So Sorry

Monkey Fist looked exhausted as he sat at the table. "Nightmares, dearest?" Nanny Nane asked, suddenly placing a plate down in front of him.

Monkey Fist scowled at her and replied, "They weren't that bad. And why are you cooking and serving and not Bates?" Pointedly he looked at his valet, who sat across from him.

Bates paused and blinked as his tea was at his lips. He grinned innocently, shrugging. "Really dear, I don't half mind cooking. It's certainly been some time since last I had my son living with me."

"Oh years, old mum," Bates said.

"Precisely. I rather miss domestic menial tasks," Nane said.

"For the longest time, young lord Fiske, you wouldn't touch anything made by hands other than your mother's. She certainly knew what you liked," Bates said.

"_Why_ are we reminiscing about my youth?" Monkey Fist complained, looking bored and annoyed with it all. He looked at the meal cautiously and took a bite. Hmm, his mother hadn't lost her touch with food.

"Simply because. What other reason do we need?" Nane asked.

"Old mum, you missed him very much," Bates said.

"Bates," Nanny Nane warned. Bates cringed and cleared his throat, shutting up.

"Humph," Monkey Fist muttered. "Missed me indeed. In what universe?" Monkey Fist complained. Nane started, offended, and her eyes narrowed.

"Do not pretend you could read my mind, child," she warned darkly.

"I didn't have to," he replied. "_I_ wasn't the one who _left_."

"You left over and over and over without a word, Montgomery!" she yelled furiously. "This was hardly even your home!"

"Why you…" Monkey Fist began, shooting furiously up.

"Milord, Milady, please! What would Lord Fiske say if he could see this now?" Bates quickly said, cutting them off.

KP

Mother and son paused and looked over at him coldly. "What?" Monkey Fist icily asked. Bates bit his tongue. He'd mentioned Lord Fiske. That was a bad mistake. "Leave my father out of this, Bates."

"Why should he? It's about time you faced what happened to him!" Nanny Nane stated in a tone that was a cross between gentle and angry.

"What happened to him, mother?" Monkey Fist growled lowly.

"Your father was murdered, Monty!" Nanny Nane shot. "I've accepted that, have you?"

"Father's death was an accident! He fell from one of the castle's parapets!" Monkey Fist yelled.

"He was pushed," Nane growled.

"He got _careless_," Monkey Fist hissed.

Nanny Nane stiffened, eyes widening. Bates's mouth fell open slowly. After a long moment, Nanny Nane asked, "Careless? What do you mean?" Monkey Fist stiffened. After a long moment he turned and swiftly left, going into his library and down into his dojo. Nanny Nane and Bates looked after him, pale. What did he mean? What was he hiding?

KP

Monkey Fist meditated deeply, blocking out everything he could. He wanted to wipe the memory of his father from his mind; but it was the only one he was seeing, and he couldn't erase it. He couldn't focus it away. "My son," the man's voice whispered in his mind.

"Father, I'm sorry. I'm so, so deeply sorry," he communicated back. "I didn't… I never meant for you to…"

"Hush, my child. I know. I know," his father said. "And perhaps it's time your mother did as well."

"No… It's none of her business," he replied.

"Son, it is very much her business. Are you afraid?" his father asked.

Monkey Fist was quiet. Finally he answered, "Yes. Very much so."

"She will not forsake you," his father promised.

"How can you be sure?" he demanded.

"Did I ever break a vow to you?" his father asked.

"No, father," he answered.

"She comes," his father stated. "I love you."

"I know… and… and I you," Monkey Fist replied, albeit reluctant to betray that fact. But if it were a dream, or just his imagination, it wouldn't really matter.

KP

The door to his dojo opened and Monkey Fist opened his eyes with a gasp. He felt tears almost immediately and quickly wiped them away. He stood up, gazing at his monkey shrine. He heard her behind him. "What did you mean?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked, playing dumb.

"'He got careless?' Monty, what are you hiding?" she questioned.

"It's none of your concern," he replied.

"It is every bit my concern. I am your _mother_! For the sake of the gods, I insist you do not shut me out!" she stated firmly.

"If I tell you… If I tell you then there will be nothing that will save us," he declared.

"Young man, I have heard some outlandish things before. There is nothing you can say that will surprise me," she said, though inside she just knew that this… this would be something she didn't want to hear.

"Yes there is," he said.

"What is it?" she asked. "For goodness sake's, Montgomery. Talk to me," she pled. "What did you mean?"

Monkey Fist closed his eyes tightly and turned around, hollowly answering, "Mum, I've… I've done something bad." Of course he'd done a lot of bad things, but this… This was something else entirely. Slowly her lips parted and she tensed.

"No…" she breathed. No, no, please… Please say he wasn't about to tell her what she thought he was.

Flashback

He was the first one to notice. Notice that something was very, very wrong with his son. It frightened him. His wife was busy with her job, Bates was busy with his duties. When _he_ was here, though, he saw it; and he was frightened for the boy; still just a child, a teenager. He knew this obsession was devouring his son from the inside out. More and more Monty was isolating himself in the library or study, pouring over books and scrolls or practicing his martial arts stances.

He entered the library where the young man was. Montgomery was lounging on a settee and reading a book avidly. "Monty," he said softly. The boy never even glanced up, as if he'd never heard. "Montgomery," Lord Fiske repeated. The boy was still lost in his own world. "Son," he said.

This time Monty looked up in annoyance. "Dad," the boy greeted, making it no secret he was unimpressed with the interruption.

"I need to talk to you," Lord Fiske said.

"About what?" Montgomery demanded suspiciously.

"About things," Lord Fiske vaguely answered. "Come. Let's go up to the parapets."

Monty looked suspicious then finally sighed and put down the book, saying, "Very well." He came up beside his father and sulkily followed the man.

KP

The two stood gazing out over the view. "You're spending quite a lot of time at your scrolls and stances, aren't you?"

"Hardly," Monkey Fist replied.

"Monty, you've spent all day in that library. We've hardly seen you once for two _days_," his father said.

"That's not true!" Monty insisted.

"Yes it is. I want you to take a rest," his father declared.

"No thank you," Monty growled, getting angry.

"What has you so engrossed, son? What is it that is drawing you into those scrolls and that fighting you do? Honestly, it's become an obsession with you!" his father shouted, snapping. Monty jumped at the sudden change in tone and looked at him in shock.

His eyes narrowed. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself, father!" Monty said sharply. "You do not need to worry! Honestly, you'd think I'd joined a cult with the way you're acting."

"Monty, this is an obsession," he repeated, and his tone was worried and tender as he took his son's shoulders, eyes so filled with fear for the boy. He didn't want his child to be hurt. Why couldn't Montgomery read the love and concern in his expression? "Please, you must stop this."

KP

"I will not stop and you can't make me!" Monty argued loudly, shoving his father away from him. "You have no idea what is being revealed to me, father. You cannot even imagine the power that's being offered."

"Offered? Monty, they're scrolls! They cannot offer you _anything_!" his father argued.

"Which is precisely why I plan to go out and _get_ it," Monty stated.

"Go out and…" his father began. His eyes widened in realization and he gazed at his son in horror. He couldn't be serious. "You will do no such _thing_!"

"Watch me! I will master Tai Shing Pek Kwar, and when I do I will begin my quest to become Ultimate Monkey Master, like in the scrolls. Father, if you would just read them you would see what I'm talking about. This power will be virtually unstoppable! Well, maybe not unstoppable, but still!" Montgomery said.

"Ultimate… Monty…" his father said, fear now in his eyes. The boy was losing himself. The boy was going out of his mind! "Monty, those are just legends. Nothing more, nothing less. They're just myths, like all myths. There is no truth in them," he calmly said, trying to bring his son down from the expression he was seeing in his eyes that he couldn't pinpoint, or didn't dare pinpoint.

"You're wrong, old man!" Monty shot firmly. "Oh how you are wrong. The Mystical Monkey Legend is true. The Mystical Monkey Powers _exist_. And I am destined to wield them."

"You need help, son," his father worriedly said. Quickly then man started to head inside, but Monty roughly grabbed his father and threw him against the parapet wall, startling the man who gaped in horror at his son.

"I am not _crazy_, father! I am not obsessed, I am not losing my mind! I can show you, _then_ you'll understand," Monty insisted.

KP

Lord Fiske listened to his son's rant, tears in his eyes. At that moment he knew there was only one more thing he could do if he had a hope of sparing his child some horrible fate. "I forbid you from looking at those scrolls again! You are not to practice Tai Shing Pek Kwar in this house again, no reading from mystical books and scrolls, Monty. None! Not until you stop this madness!" Angrily he pushed passed his shocked son, almost running toward the door. All at once, though, the boy recovered and scowled viciously, leaping in front of his father and swiftly kicking him back.

The man gasped and stumbled onto the ground. "Montgomery," he said in disbelief. The child had just dared to _strike_ him!

Roughly Monty pulled his father up and slammed him against the walls of the parapet. "Listen to me, father. You can't forbid me from doing what I love. You're seeing this hobby as more than it is, and I dislike the implications."

"It is because I so love you that I'm drawing this line. I will not have my son chasing his death," Lord Fiske tried to reason gently. "I will do anything to spare you your life, my child. Do you know that?"

"If you want to spare me my life, stay out of it. I don't need your rules, father!" Monty yelled. Lord Fiske suddenly and roughly shoved him back. The man tried to bolt again, but Monty would have none of it. "Not so fast!" he shot, grabbing his father's arm and swinging him around. Lord Fiske held on this time, though, not stumbling. Monty scowled and immediately began fighting his father, who desperately defended, trying to avoid fighting but really having no choice.

Father and son rolled across the battalion violently tearing at each other. All at once they were on their feet, still scrapping. Monty, though, was infuriated. He pulled away from his father and suddenly moved, pushing him hard. Lord Fiske cried out as he fell against the battalion walls. Wait, he was going over! "Monty!" he screamed out, reaching for his son as he fell. Monty gasped, paling.

"Dad!" Monty cried, leaping for the edge and grabbing for the man's hand. It was too late, though. His fingers brushed his father's, his eyes meeting his terrified ones, and he watched in horror and fear as the man fell down to the ground far below! "No!" he cried out. The rain hid his sight from the impact, but he heard the thump. He heard his mother, who had been walking in the garden, shriek in horror and then burst into tears, screaming for help.

Monty, shaking, sobbed suddenly, covering his mouth. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. What had he done? He hadn't meant to kill his father, he hadn't! Oh gods please, please, not this. Let this all be a nightmare he'd wake up from. But it wasn't to be. He burst into tears and swiftly got down from the battalion before anyone could come up to investigate. Locking himself in his room he wept until he couldn't anymore. He had to put on a front now, so his mother wouldn't think he already knew about his father's death. Then… Then he could mourn openly.

End Flashback

Nanny Nane listened, mouth opened in disbelief and shock. "I'm sorry," Monkey Fist said meekly.

"No… No, no, no," she repeated over and over. She closed her eyes tightly, tears burning them, and said, "No… It… it can't… Oh _gods_! It was _you_… You murdered…"

"It was an accident," Monkey Fist said, moving towards her.

"Don't!" she screamed angrily, backing away. "Don't come near me." Accident or not, this… this was too much.

"Mother…" he began. She sobbed and turned, racing from the room. "Mum!" he called, racing after her immediately.

KP

Nane ran into the ballroom and stopped, sobbing and covering her mouth. She heard her son race in and slide to a stop. It was quiet. "Mother, please, talk to me!" he begged. "_Talk_ to me!"

Gazing forlornly into the fireplace she replied, "It has never mattered to you, has it? You've never been able to tell how deeply others care about you. You've never…

"Oh like you _ever_ cared!" Monkey Fist shot angrily, snapping. Nane never looked away from the fire. He scowled. She was ignoring him. Even now she could turn her back on him and not glance back, not treat him as anything more than a client! "See, even now! Even now you don't care! You _never_ cared!" Then the last thing he had ever expected from her manifested itself. She sobbed and whirled to face him, fury and hatred and anguish and love all in her eyes, and he pulled back, startled on seeing so much emotion on his mother's face.

"Rot in your godforsaken Monkey prison," she hissed.

He could only stare, eyes wide and confused and uncertain, even concerned? Well, _that_ wasn't right. She… she was crying. Had _he_ driven her to tears? His mother was crying. He'd never seen her cry before, ever. Well, with a few occasional exceptions, but still; even then he'd never seen, only known that she was crying, hiding it from him. To actually see it now… He felt a chill go up his spine and he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like it. He hadn't meant to drive her to tears, had he? And even if he had… why was he regretting it? "M-mother?" he uncertainly questioned. Nanny Nane sobbed and closed her eyes tightly, covering her mouth. "Mother, please, control yourself," he said, moving towards her, arm outstretched uncertainly. How was he to handle _this_?

"Naïve boy," she hissed suddenly in a tone that made him gasp and pull back, withering.

"I am not," he protested as he regained his courage and stood straight, because assuredly he had no idea what _else_ to do. He couldn't _begin_ to fathom how to handle his mother's tears. Parents were _not_ supposed to cry. They were supposed to _comfort_ their children. When she never responded, he shrunk down again. "Mummy, please," Monkey Fist pled, trying to find a way to calm down the woman who choked on her sobs; and it disgusted him to address her with such a childish title, but it had always seemed to snap her out of things when _little_ Montgomery Fiske was witness to a sudden mood change he didn't know how to handle.

When she was shocked or shaking or felt scared or anything, and little Monkey Fist had seen it, all he'd had to do was say mummy and she'd suddenly compose herself and regain all her courage. Now as an adult he saw it for what it was, a mother trying to be strong for her child by forsaking her own emotions to tend to _his_. When he was little it hadn't particularly mattered. It was funny, thinking back on his past. How had he ever thought she never cared? How had he believed he was no more important to her than the whelps she usually took care of? He didn't like it, that this time it hadn't worked. Words couldn't describe how he felt right then, and he refused to say he felt guilty over what he'd done. _She_ was the one who'd run from _him_.

KP

Then she spoke, saying, "Time after time you would leave the castle, sometimes in the middle of the night, sometimes in the first hours of the morning or late in the evening, and you would go without a word to anyone. The only hint I had of your leaving was a shutting door, and then only if I were awake and in a nearby room. By the time I reached it, you were always gone without fail. No goodbye, nothing. You would hop a plane whenever you so pleased to without a word to anyone, and I would never know. There would be no note, no call, nothing. For years… Montgomery for _years_… For years every plane crash I heard of I dreaded when you were not at home. Every report of an aircraft going down in a fiery inferno; every report in which every passenger, _any_ passenger, was killed aboard a ship, a train, a plane, anything you travelled in… Immortal gods, can you _begin_ to understand the terror and panic that seized my heart; enough so that I felt I couldn't breathe, that I fainted, that I was administered to a hospital because of your unpredictable _obsession_!

Then one day I heard of a plane that went down near Japan, a private plane, the kind you often rode to get to isolated regions. The pilot was found dead, body beyond recognition. His passenger was nowhere to be seen, and for the longest time I thought, I dreaded, it had been you, for only _you_ could escape a situation like that. For the length of that search, each time I closed my eyes I would see your face, I would see you in that crash, or bleeding somewhere off in the jungle, dying, suffering, longing for help and unable to obtain it. Then… Then they found a body somewhere along the flight path. It was the passenger, a young man was all they could tell, who had jumped from the plane as it was going down in some last ditch attempt at survival. A young man with black hair and your eyes… and I… I was called down to identify it. They believed it was you. Oh _gods_ I had to go and identify the body of my only _child_, and it wasn't a pretty picture they told me. Words cannot _describe_ how I felt as I walked into that morgue. Words cannot describe how I felt as they were drawing back the sheet, or how I felt when at first glance I believed it really _was_ you. Of course I quickly saw otherwise, and the next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed having fainted dead away after barely breathing out that it wasn't you _after_ all.

Then to have you return soon after… You had come home immediately on hearing of what had happened with that plane, weeks, months, after it had occurred, days after the discovery of the body. You were probably somewhere where there was no outside communication at all, if I know you. I still can't fathom whether it was for my sake you returned or simply because you'd done all you needed to. I so wanted to run to you, to hold you tight and kiss you and tell you how much I loved you and to never let you go. But of course that affection I was forbidden from having towards you. That much was hinted at with the cold greeting you gave me. When you called to me declaring your presence, I dropped the plate I was carrying. I could hardly think to restrain myself from racing out to you. Mother, I'm home. Humph, indeed. And then you had the audacity to add 'not that you noticed I'd left.'

When I came to you greeting you with your name looking tired and worn—and I know full well you saw it—you added, 'oh quit your insincere worrying.' How was I to respond other than with what I did? Immortals, I could hardly restrain myself while we ate, while you sat in front of me alive and completely indifferent as to what your poor mother was suffering. I did kiss you that night, you know. You fell asleep in your library pouring over some infernal scroll that would soon take you from me again and start the whole pattern over, and I covered you with a blanket and kissed your forehead, holding you tightly. I wept that night over you, until Bates came and informed me I should go to bed. When you took off the next night, so did I; and with no intention to return. I never looked at another news report again, or read another paper unless I was guaranteed there was nothing about a crash in it. If they wanted to find your family, they would find me soon enough. There was no need for me to worry needlessly, it was killing my health after all. Unless you really _were_ gone or dying, I simply didn't want to know."

KP

Monkey Fist listened in shock, mouth dropped. His eyes stung. Why? He didn't _know_ why. He swallowed over a foreign lump in his throat. What was this? Where had _that_ come from? Really now, he wasn't about to _cry_, was he? How weak and pathetic would _that_ be? Of course the course was set, and before he could even control himself he was across the room and in his mother's arms sobbing and pleading for forgiveness, saying he loved her, apologizing for so many things he'd lost count. What was he doing!? He needed to control himself! But he couldn't. He felt so weak, so desperate for his mother's touch, her comforting embrace, oh he'd so longed for it. It was so rare. And she held him back, burying her face in his hair after her shock passed over her. So tightly she never even knew she'd had such strength. She kissed his head and cradled him sobbing, forgiving him, telling him how much she loved him. Gods how he'd longed to heard those words, and for a long while mother and son remained that way.


	5. Date Night

_**Kim Possible: Mother and Son**_

(A/N: Last chapter I actually have fully written out, so it might be a while before I update it again. Enjoy.)

Date Night

"Nane, you do not look at all well. Is everything all right?" Senor Senior Senior questioned concernedly.

"It has been better," she tiredly answered, weakly smiling at him.

"Senora Fiske, I am very much concerned for you," Senor Senior said, taking her hands, genuinely worried.

"Fiske is a name I have not gone by for years," she said, sighing. "It is… difficult between little Monty and I."

"What has happened?" Senior asked.

"I have learned… something very disturbing about my late husband's death," she answered.

"Concerning?" Senior asked, immediately worried as well as saddened by the memory of his old friend.

"As you well know, his death was a murder, but it was an accidental one," she said. "And the one who committed it…"

She trailed off. "No…" Senior said, eyes widening in shock. "_Montgomery_?" She nodded sadly and narrated Monkey Fist's story to Senor Senior.

"There was a long talk and soul search between us that has left me quite drained," she finished, nodding exhaustedly. "Honestly, that boy will be the death of me."

"Senora, do not speak of death," he said, cupping her cheek lightly and nuzzling her forehead. She smiled at him.

"Yes, I suppose. But it is rather insufferable, everything that is going on," she said.

"You think _you_ are concerned? Young Lord Fiske has not exactly forgiven my child for his treachery," Senior said.

"Yes. It must be quite distressing to you, your fear for your son," she said, covering his own hands.

"It is making me into an old man," he joked. She chuckled. "I will get the cheque, my dear. I am quite rich."

"Such a gentleman," she praised. He grinned charmingly. "Would you humor an old friend with a little stroll at moonlight," she suggested.

"I should very much like that," he answered, kissing her hand.

KP

As they walked with arms linked, Nane remarked, "I am quite touched you have not lost yourself in anger towards my son."

"I very much approve of young Lord Fiske," Senior said.

"He speaks very highly of you. Quite the protector for him at parties and such, aren't you?" Nane said.

"No disrespect to you or your son, but the boy is really quite helpless in social situations," Senior said.

"Oh heavens yes. The poor boy is such a recluse," Nane said, dramatically putting her wrist to her forehead as she rolled her eyes.

"I can hardly help it. He can look so lost, eyes wide like a doe's," Senior said.

"That doe eyed look certainly manipulated enough people around him as he was growing up," Nane said with an exasperated sigh. "Needless to say he was unimpressed when it didn't work as well on _me_."

"I can imagine. His father spoiled him so," Senor Senior said.

"I am quite amused you could get away with hiding the fact you knew his family so well. He usually catches on to such ruses," Nane said.

"Nane, I am a retired billionaire. Manipulating and feigning words and expressions is somewhat of a specialty of mine," he answered. "I am one of the few your child _cannot_ read."

"You continue to impress," she said to him. Gently she kissed his cheek then added, "You always did have a way about you. You nearly drove me to adultery numerous times."

"You were too strong willed a woman for even _me_. And you truly loved your husband, very much. I do not believe you ever would have been able to cheat on him," he said.

"Yes… I do miss him terribly," she remarked. "But there are always second chances, if you so choose to take them."

He started and looked at her in shock. She smirked and he grinned. Gently he kissed her lips softly. "I would be honored to take up the role of your husband; whenever you are ready, when this is all over and things have… calmed down for all of us."

"I fear they never will," she frustratedly said. "Oh look at us. Aren't _we_ just acting like young ones?"

"This romance is quite a bit more mature than _those_ romances," he said.

"Do you disdain your son's lover?" she asked.

"Hardly. I am just concerned, is all. You know how it is," he replied.

"Well, seeing as my Montgomery never had a relationship in his _life_ no, I don't," he replied.

"None?" he asked.

"There was a close one once, but it was more on her part than his. Never mind that. It's… not something I wish to talk about now," she replied.

KP

"Where _is_ she?" Monkey Fist demanded of Bates and Junior, who was less concerned than he probably should have been about being alone in a castle with Bates and Monkey Fist, who still held a grudge.

"She is probably fine. Father is with her," Junior answered.

"That's what worries me," Monkey Fist grumbled.

"Sir, you very much like Senor Senior," Bates said.

"So?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"I say, it's like you're the parent worrying over the child," Bates remarked, rolling his eyes. "With all due respect, master, your mother can take care of herself. She is perfectly capable of making her own decisions."

"Bates, no one asked you," Monkey Fist retorted. He should probably be tearing into Junior, but he really couldn't focus on that grudge. He'd pretty much let it go by now, honestly. It had reunited him with Killigan and Drakken, after all.

KP

The door opened just then, and in walked Nane and Senor Senior. "Mother! Where have you been?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"To dinner, dear. Do not worry about mother," she replied as Senior entered behind her.

"Greetings, young Lord Fiske," Senior said. "Junior, we must be going now."

"You could stay," Nane said, noticing her son's anger and protectiveness. She very much wanted to play with that.

"He most certainly cannot!" Monkey Fist protested vehemently. Nane and Senior laughed. Monkey Fist started and blinked. He growled lowly and turned away angrily, folding his arms with a pout.

"Farewell, Nane. Until next time," Senior said. He kissed Nanny Nane's lips softly and pulled away.

"What are you doing?! I do not recall you getting permission to kiss mother!" Monkey Fist protested.

"Father, please. You are too _old_ for kissy kissy," Junior begged.

"Kissy kissy is not a proper term, young man," Nane criticized.

"She is right, Junior," Senior said. "Come along son. It's quite late."

"Yes father. Stay away from him, Monkey Man's mother," Junior said, never having bothered remembering her name.

"Her name is Nane!" Monkey Fist snapped, almost losing it on the boy.

"Monty!" Nane shot. Monkey Fist cringed then pouted again, stomping out of the room and emphasizing his displeasure. "Honestly. Such a child," Nane said, shaking her head. "Goodbye, Senior dear." Senor Senior Senior bowed lowly and walked out with a displeased and slightly jealous Junior.


	6. Garden

_**Kim Possible: Mother and Son**_

(A/N: I might put up the rest of the story today, or at least as much as I can. If I am uninterrupted and can get it all don, there will be at most four or five chapters up today.)

Garden

"How close, exactly, _are_ you to that man?" Monkey Fist demanded of his mother as she worked in the garden she'd left untended so long ago. He was at home, he had no mission to go on, and he looked perfectly normal for one of those rare times.

Nanny Nane rolled her eyes with a hopeless sigh and replied, "I have been through this with you, Monty. I love Senor Senior very deeply."

"Friend love or lover love?" Monkey Fist pried.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"Yes!" he shot. She stuffed a carrot into his mouth. He blinked then frowned, taking it reluctantly and munching on it.

"Enough about my relationship with Senior. Tell me something about _your_ love life," she said. "If you can do that, I _might_ tell you more."

"I _have_ no love life!" Monkey Fist insisted.

"Then you can forget about learning of _mine_," Nane stated. "Tell me, son, what ridiculous plan have you concocted now?"

He cringed then answered, "Um, well, none?"

"None?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well I can hardly risk it! Every move I make, Ron Stoppable gains more control over his powers. He cannot be allowed to get that full supremacy," Monkey Fist declared.

"Really now, surely you have a way around that happening. And even if it does, you dare to tell me you have no backup plan?" she said.

"Yes," Monkey Fist replied in a slight pout.

"Very well. Give up for now," she said.

"I am _not_ giving up!" Monkey Fist insisted.

KP

It was silent for a time as Nane tended the vegetable garden she'd planted at the side of the veritable palace. Out back was a sprawling Japanese Garden that she and her husband had ordered to be landscaped as a present to little Montgomery quite some years ago now. She believed he was around five when it had been done. Monty had named it the Monkey Forest, ironically enough, and he had adamantly refused to allow his mother to touch it, so she'd planted her own vegetable garden at the side of the castle. She was amazed at how meticulously the Japanese Garden had been upheld, and at how much Monty had added to it and improved it. Equally amazing was that he hadn't ordered her own garden to be destroyed the moment he realized she'd left. It had been given as much care as the Monkey Forest where even now she could hear the shrieking and howling of the Monkey Ninjas.

Nane finally rose and stretched, cracking her stiff bones. "Really now, mother. One of these days you'll throw out your back," Monkey Fist insulted, finishing the carrot she forced onto him. Well, perhaps not forced. He did love the vegetables from her garden. Still, that wasn't the point.

"I am perfectly all right, Monty," Nane replied. "Come, son. Let's take a little stroll in your Monkey Forest." Monkey Fist hesitated but then nodded.

KP

They walked through the forest silently. "My compliments on how well you have upheld this place," Nane remarked.

"Of course I would," Monkey Fist replied. "Why did you want to come walking?"

"To visit your father's grave, perhaps. And to talk," she answered as they came to a small clearing with a group of tombstones. It was the one part of this Japanese Garden that had been unrevised when they'd landscaped it so long ago; the private cemetery where those of the Fiske lineage were buried.

"I don't want to," Monkey Fist protested, tone quieter than usual as he looked down.

"Come along, child. It's time you let it go," Nane comfortingly said, placing a hand gently on her son's shoulder. Monkey Fist hesitated but then nodded. Monkey Fist went to the stone and knelt. Nane stood looking down on it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the grave, sadness coming to his eyes as he placed a hand on the dirt. He closed his eyes tightly and rose up. Nane suddenly pulled her child close, hugging him tightly.

"He would have known that," she assured him.

"It doesn't bring him back now, _does_ it?" Monkey Fist nonchalantly asked, but nonetheless he hugged his mother tightly.

"No, it doesn't, and I'm afraid you're not done revisiting memories you wanted to forget," Nane said.

"Don't think I didn't see _that_ statement coming a mile away," Monkey Fist complained as they left the cemetery and continued to walk.

"I thought you might catch on. Tell me about _her_. I won't press much, but tell me about her," Nane said.

KP

Monkey Fist paused on a bridge and looked down into the water. After a long moment he said, "There isn't much to tell."

"There is quite a _bit_ to tell," Nane replied.

"What do you want to know, mother? She was Japanese, she was pretty, she was a valuable asset in my relic hunting. She knew all about Tai Shing Pek Kwar and the Monkey Legend. She was directly _descended_ from one of the very ninjas who hid away the Jade Monkeys, after all. The story had only been passed down for generations on generations through her family," Monkey Fist said.

"Did you love her?" Nane asked.

"No," he simply said. "But I'll be da… well, you know, if _she_ didn't love _me_. One day I might have been able to accept her, to care for her… I might have come to love her in time. But to say I adored her, or to say that I would _ever_ have treasured Setsuka as much as _she_ loved _me_, would be a very, _very_ big stretch. She wanted a man that would love her unerringly, who would love her more than anything else. I could never be that man. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. As you well know, she died years ago."

"How?" Nane wondered, because she knew full well her son knew.

"I didn't murder her, if that's what you mean. At least… not directly. But there was a curse placed on a scroll I needed her expertise on. She opened it, she translated and read it, and I never knew until too late that it would have been a death sentence. If only to thrill _you_, it was the one time I'd hurried back from an adventure, hoping that somehow I could save my contact. By then she was gone, though," he answered. "And I lamented the fact my search would be made all the longer now, more than I lamented the fact that she was gone." He threw a rock into the water, skipping it, then turned and walked back towards the castle, seeing that this conversation was at its end.

Nanny Nane watched solemnly after him. Child, what have you done to your life? What have you done and what will you still _do_ to all those who care about you and love you? All who have adored you, you lead to the slaughter because of your lust fo power. Are they to all be cursed because of how much they care and how little _you_ do? She looked back down at the water, sadness and uncertainty in her eyes.

You are blind to where you're heading, my son. It will only end in disaster for you, and for all those who love you, and for all your enemies. Soon you will lose everything you ever loved. Your friends will abandon you because there will be nothing else they can do to save you. Your enemies will ignore you because you will be beyond reason, there will be no more hope for you, and they cannot bear the thought of killing you for they are too young and too good and too kind. And I… I will leave you again, because I will have no choice. Is there any light in your future? Is there any hope? Is there even _one_ more person left in this world that pities you? That longs and fights for mercy to reach you? Oh come back to me, my child, before it's too late. Or perhaps it already is…

KP

Cherry blossoms fell and were caught in Yori's hair as the wind blew around her while she meditated in Yamanouchi's garden. Footsteps approached her, but she knew who's they were. She didn't open her eyes, instead waiting. She heard him sit across from her. "Sensei," she greeted.

"During our battle with Monkey Fist, you told him there was no more hope for him," Sensei said.*

"Yes, Sensei," she answered, still in her meditation pose, eyes closed.

"I wonder very much if you believe that," he said.

Yori stiffened. After a moment her eyes opened to look up at the old man. "No," she replied. "You teach us that change is a part of life. You tell us often that destinies can transform, even though the person may not."

"What do you long for?" he asked.

"I long for mercy to reach out her gentle hand upon the Monkey Lord," Yori answered in a whisper, looking down and feeling shame for even daring to feel sorry for their enemy.

"Though you despise him with your very being you wish this?" Sensei asked.

"Sensei, you know I do not despise him," she said. "But I _do_ pity him. I do not trust him or care for him in the least of ways, but I regret, where he does not, his foolish choices and mistakes." She bowed her head sadly. "Lord Monkey Fist is wicked and cruel. His decisions will be his undoing."

"His choices will be the _world's_ undoing," Sensei corrected.

"I know I should not pity him. I know I should not wish for mercy to come upon my enemy. But I will fight for it to reach him," she stated.

"Then know, Yori, that you stand alone in this world. His own mother has given up, and his friends and allies are at a loss. His enemies do not know what else to do other than defeat him, and he… he will not fight for _himself_. He battles the Yono and that fate, yes, but he does not try for mercy's hand. He wants no help from it. For the reason he thinks he is more powerful than even the Yono, he will fall on his own. Can you stand alone for one who does not even want such help?" Sensei questioned.

Yori was silent. Finally she replied, "Yes, Master Sensei."

"Understand that the path you walk will be a dangerous one, putting many you love at risk," Sensei warned, rising. He began to walk away but then paused and looked back. "But of all the ninjas I have ever know, I have confidence that _you_ will be the one to have any chance at all of conquering it."

Yori started and looked up at him, eyes wide and surprised. "Domo Sensei!" she exclaimed proudly, beaming at the compliment.

He chuckled and said, "We will be visiting Middleton much more often. Or perhaps you and those whom you choose to accompany you would prefer to _stay_ there, until this is all over."

"Sensei, you cannot mean…" she began, excitement leaping into her. He smiled and nodded. She laughed in delight and raced off to inform her brother and Fukushima. Though she was still cautious about the latter, he had proven himself loyal so far.

* * *

*Kim Possible 5: Fruition


	7. Ron's Desperation

_**Kim Possible: Mother and Son**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Ron's Desperation

Ron repeatedly attacked the practicing dummy with a variety of moves, desperately trying to bring out his powers. "Come on, come on. Appear already!" he insisted.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked suddenly from behind.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed, spinning in shock and blushing guiltily. Monique followed Kim inside. "Monique?" he added, surprised.

"Practice dummy?" Monique asked incredulously

"Okay, what's the sitch?" Kim asked, smiling at her boyfriend.

Ron blinked then exclaimed, falling to his knees and grabbing her shirt. "I can't control my powers! Why can't I control my powers? KP, how do I _do_ it?"

"Whoa, freak out much?" Monique demanded.

"Ron, get a grip," Kim said.

Rufus scrambled out of his owner's pocket and slapped Ron. "Get a grip," Rufus repeated.

Ron blinked then rose, saying, "You're right, Rufus, Kim, Monique. I need to calm down and focus."

Ron turned back to the practice dummy and concentrated on it, crouching in a ninjitsu stance. "This is really irking you, isn't it?" Kim asked sympathetically.

"Kim, if I don't get a hold on these abilities, we're _doomed_," Ron replied, for one of the rare times deadly serious. "I mean, I'm getting a little bit of control, but Monkey Fist has them _mastered_."

"Why don't you go ask _Monkey Fist_ for tips then," Monique jokingly said. When Ron didn't respond instantly she knew she'd talked too much. She started. "Hold on now, you ain't seriously considering…"

"Monkey Fist! That's the answer!" Ron exclaimed.

KP

"Uh Ron, back to reality please," Kim said, slightly alarmed at the ponderous look in his eyes.

"No, KP, don't you see? Every time I fight him I gain a little more control over my powers! He presses me to do better than I feel ready to! He could be like a substitute _Sensei_!"

"Yeah, who wants nothing more than to _kill_ you," Monique protested. "You've lost your head boy."

"Ron, think about this. You go out there and face Monkey Fist, he'll destroy you," Kim said.

"The girl's right, Ron. You were lucky last time," Monique backed.

"Monique, Kim, I need to get these under my control. The fate of the world, and more importantly my _sister_, rest on _us_!" Ron argued.

"Getting killed _isn't_ going to solve the problem," Kim protested. "You have Sensei, Ron. Go to _him_."

"Sensei isn't a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar," Ron argued. "I mean sure the guy knows a lot about it, but he's not Lord Montgomery Fiske, foremost authority on all things Simian. If I can fight Monkey Fist, I don't even have to _win_, I can flee, I'll gradually build up my abilities with these powers. KP, Monique, this _has_ to happen, before it's too late."

KP

Kim, eyes fearful, said firmly, "Ron, listen to yourself! You _can't_ face Monkey Fist alone! You're not ready for that."

"And at the rate I'm going I never _will_ be," Ron said, taking her hands desperately. "Kim, I want another way, but I'm _out_ of ideas."

"He's snapped," Monique said, concern in her eyes.

"This needs to happen," Ron stated. "They can't just keep coming out in dire situations. Eventually they won't pop in _time_. Either I bring mine under my control, or Monkey Fist loses his mastery over _his_."

"There are other ways to bring out your powers without facing Monkey Fist and co," Kim said firmly.

"Yeah? Name one," Ron replied, pouting.

"Well there's…" Kim began, but she trailed off. Short of facing Team Drakken, she didn't have a _clue_.

"See," Ron said.

"No!" Rufus protested to his master, pleadingly looking up at Ron.

"Sorry little buddy, but that's how it has to be," Ron declared.

"I have a better idea. How about we go visit Hana at Amelia's and forget about Vine powered Mutants, Monkey obsessed freaks, and crazy Rogue Golfer's," Monique suggested.

"It might be a good idea to avoid thinking about Plasma shooting ex-superheroes and crazy Mutant-Making Geneticists as well," Kim added, smiling gratefully at Monique.

"Okay, you win," Ron relented. "I'll drop it for now."

"Good," Kim said.

KP

Amelia was playing peek-a-boo with Hana. The baby was rolling on the floor laughing her head off. Amelia laughed along with her and playfully tickled the child. Hana screamed with mirth. Finally Amelia stopped and picked the child up. She kissed Hana's head, saying, "I never knew babies could be such hard work. Bur you're so fun _too_. I've never seen a more smiley baby." Hana gurgled and reached up for Amelia's face.

The doorbell was rung and Amelia looked curiously at it. She hoped it wasn't her parents. They would never let up with questions surrounding the baby. They would believe it was hers, and she couldn't very well tell them the child was a Japanese demi-goddess whose siblings were ninjas in a super-secret ninja school. She walked to the door and peeked outside. She felt relief on seeing it was just Kim, Ron, and Monique. She opened the door for them, and swiftly the three slipped inside.

"Brudda!" Hana screamed.

"Hana!" Ron exclaimed, seizing Hana and spinning her around. "Oh I missed you baby sister. Yes I did."

"Did anyone see you?" Amelia asked Kim and Monique as Ron fawned and gushed over Hana.

"Not a chance," Kim replied confidently.

"No way girlfriend," Monique agreed, waving it off. "How's the little princess, err, goddess, whatever she is."

"She's fine. It's hard work, being a single parent raising a child," Amelia jokingly said. "Most of the money I make is spent on _her_ now. I haven't taken a spa day for _weeks_. It's tiring, but I love her so much. She's just so sweet. How can anyone _not_ adore such a precious thing?"

"Maternal instinct," Kim said, smiling.

"She's perfect!" Ron exclaimed, throwing Hana up in the air and catching her.

"And in Ron's case, paternal instinct," Kim said, smirking.

"Nah, it's more a fraternal draw, brotherly," Monique corrected.

"I'll get you all some hot chocolate," Amelia said.

KP

The group sat in the living room. "How have things been going?" Amelia questioned.

"Pretty quiet, actually," Kim replied. "Except the part where we found out Monkey Fist is Nanny Nane's son."

"_What_?!" Amelia and Monique exclaimed together.

"You heard me," Kim said. "It was a surprise, to say the least."

"Surprise? Try the shock of a _lifetime_," Ron corrected from the floor where he was roughhousing with Hana.

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "It was bad."

"Not as bad as the ghosts!" Ron said.

"There were no ghosts, Ron!" Kim shot.

"There were too!" Ron argued.

"Ugh, Tower of London scare. No big," Kim said, brushing the event off.

"Uh, yes big," Ron insisted.

"Ron…" Kim warned.

"Now get this. Ron figures to get his Monkey Powers to come to light, he should go off and face Monkey Fist alone," Monique said.

"Is he _insane_?" Amelia demanded.

"Is _everyone_ against me?" Ron asked. Hana began wailing. "Oh not you _too_!"

"See," Kim and Monique said together.

"Look, I'll do what I have to, to make sure my sister and everyone I love is safe from Evil Incorporated. They're completely out of their_ minds_!" Ron insisted.

"Boy, you're gonna get yourself killed," Monique warned.

"You should at least bring some backup," Amelia agreed.

"Like who? Kim's against the idea, Monique can't fight…" Ron began.

"Hey!" Monique shot.

"What? It's the truth," Ron said. Turning back to Amelia, he finished, "And the ninjas are back in Japan."

"It would be so much easier if they all just stayed _here_, or vice versa," Monique said. Unbeknownst to _them_, at that very moment a plane was coming in for a landing at the Middleton airport.


	8. Students

_**Kim Possible: Mother and Son**_

(A/N: Third up today. Next few will center on the good guys. I know no Japanese, so what I use I find on Google. If anyone does understand it, though, since I'll be using it more often in my stories, feel free to correct me on translations and uses.)

Students

"Oh man, study this, study that, why so much study?" Ron exclaimed in exasperation as he sat across from Kim and Monique in the College cafeteria.

"College, Ron," Kim said, smirking in amusement.

"Better get used to it," Monique added. "Hey look, Bonnie, Tara, and Josh over there," Monique said, pointing a couple tables over.

"Why don't we join them?" Ron said.

"Join Bonnie? Yeah right," Kim replied.

"She's grown up. A little," Ron defended.

"Hardly," Monique stated.

"But I can't _concentrate_ on studying," Ron complained.

"Hey, we could start a _study_ group!" Monique exclaimed.

"Study groups and Ron? Bad combination," Kim said.

"What? They brought burritos!" Ron defended. "I can't help it if I have a weakness to beans."

"So gross," Monique said.

"You don't even _know_," Kim declared.

ES

"Stoppable-San!" a voice exclaimed suddenly. The three gasped and turned. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

"_Yori_?!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Kenichewa," Yori greeted, bowing to them.

"Yori, you're here!" Ron exclaimed, leaping up and seizing her in a tight bear hug. Yori grinned and hugged him back. "Wait, _why_ are you here?" Ron asked, pulling away as Kim and Monique rose.

"The idea was Sensei's," Yori answered. She was suddenly crushed in a hug from Kim and Monique. She returned the hugs.

"No way, girl. You're attending college _here_?" Monique asked excitedly.

"Temporarily," she confirmed.

"Sister, have _we_ got things to show _you_," Monique said.

"So why did Sensei come up with this plan?" Kim asked as they returned to the table. They didn't sit, just stood, waiting for an answer.

"Sensei felt it would be best if we were near. Evil Incorporated, as you call them, has increased activity, Hana is in danger, and he felt we should be here to help you in your battles _against_ them," Yori answered, bowing again.

"Wicked sweet!" Ron exclaimed.

"Totally fun," Rufus agreed, nodding as he poked his head out of the pocket.

KP

"Wait, wait, wait, you said '_we_.' _Please_ tell me you didn't bring Fukushima with you," Monique said, suddenly guarded and looking slightly put out at the thought. She sat and started. Wait, the seat wasn't supposed to be soft. Oh no. She gasped and turned quickly only to find herself gazing into Fukushima's amused eyes! She shrieked in horror and disgust. She was sitting on his lap! How had he even gotten _behind_ her?! Instantly she shot up and yelled, "Fukushima, out of my chair!"

"Kenichewa, Monique," he greeted, in no hurry to move. She seized his shirt and pulled him up to face her, eyes flaming. "You are lookin' for a whole can of whoop a…"

"Monique!" Kim shot. Monique cut off and bit her tongue, shoving Fukushima back down into the seat.

"Let's move somewhere else," she said.

"You cannot hide from me, yasashi tora," Fukushima said.

"What did you just call me?" Monique demanded.

"Gentle Tiger," he answered simply, still looking amused.

"I hate him. Have I mentioned I hate him?" Monique asked Kim, Ron, and Yori, who were by now sitting down.

"Many times," Yori answered.

"Many, _many_ times," Kim repeated.

"Many, many, _many_ times," Ron said.

"You know what, you all suck," Monique grumbled. She glared icily at Fukushima and sat back onto his lap sulkily.

"Why do you not just take another chair?" Yori asked. Fukushima and Monique both started this time, and Monique blushed a deep red. Fukushima cursed the flush that leapt to his cheeks.

"I-I-I…" Monique stammered. They were all looking at her. "I'm making a point!" she blurted out. "This boy ain't gonna frazzle me. Can we drop it?" Kim's eyes lit up in amusement, as did Yori's. Ron, of course, was clueless.

KP

"Hey, where's Hirotaka?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Hirotaka," Rufus said.

"He is outside getting acquainted with our fellow schoolmates," Yori answered, but by the distaste in her eyes they would go out on a limb and say fellow schoolmates meant girls.

Meanwhile, outside, Hirotaka was sitting casually on his bike as women swarmed him, fascinated by the mysterious and wild haired stranger. He smirked coolly, flicked up a piece of gum, caught it in his mouth, then rose, pushing his way through them. He didn't particularly want to deal with this, but it seemed he had little choice. Very well. He would take it as always.

"Here he comes," Fukushima said, pointing at the doors. Sure enough, Hirotaka entered with young women chasing him.

"You didn't stay to be swarmed _too_?" Monique dryly asked Fukushima.

"I am not one for the attentions of mobs," Fukushima said.

"And he is not as fine a catch as my brother either," Yori teased. Fukushima shot her a dirty look but didn't argue the point.

"In _what_ universe?" Monique asked. Fukushima started. He should be flattered, and was, but still. It was a surprise to hear it from _her_.

Hirotaka pulled away from the mob and quickly joined them, greeting, "Kim Possible, Stoppable-San, Monique, kenichewa." He bowed and paused, looking curiously over at Monique perched on Fukushima's lap. He looked to Kim for an explanation. She could only shrug. In all honesty, she wasn't sure _what_ to think.

KP

Bonnie scanned the cafeteria, wondering at the excitement she was hearing. She suddenly stopped and gasped, paling. "No way!" she said.

"What is it, Bonnie?" Tara questioned.

"Hirotaka!" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing.

"Really?" Tara asked excitedly, quickly turning. "Ooh, who's the other Japanese guy _Monique's_ sitting on? He's cute."

"_Excuse_ me?" Josh asked.

"Now Joshie, don't get jealous like Brick did," Tara said, smiling affectionately at her boyfriend.

"What happened to _Brick_?" Josh asked.

"Hirotaka took him out without raising a finger," Bonnie enthusiastically said. "Oh, my gosh, I never thought I'd _see_ him again! Maybe we should head over."

"Aren't you dating some Spanish guy?" Josh asked.

"Doy. It's not like I'm going to pick up with _Hirotaka_. It's tempting, but no way. Junior is _mine_, and no one forget it. I suppose I have to go and break poor Hirotaka's heart, though," Bonnie said with a dramatic sigh.

"Yeah, somehow I doubt his heart's going to be shattered," Tara remarked, exchanging knowing looks with Josh. The two rose and followed Bonnie.

KP

"Hirotaka! You're back," Bonnie said suddenly from the side. The five gasped and turned quickly to face her.

"_Bonnie_?" Hirotaka asked confusedly. Why was she approaching him?

"It's been so _long_," Bonnie cooed, leaning on the table. Hirotaka blinked blankly.

"Who are the other two, Kim?" Tara curiously asked, pointing at Yori and Fukushima.

"Oh, sorry. Tara, Josh, Bonnie, this is Yori and Fukushima. They're also from Japan. Yori is Hirotaka's little sister, and Fukushima is a friend of theirs," Kim replied, smiling cordially at Tara and Josh. _Them_ she could _stand_. Bonnie, not so much.

"Kenechewa," Fukushima and Yori greeted together.

"So, Monique, you dating Fukushima?" Josh asked after bowing back to the two Japanese students.

"Ew no!" Monique exclaimed.

"Really? You're sitting on his…" Josh began.

"I know where I'm sitting! He stole my chair!" Monique shot.

"Couldn't you have just gotten another one?" Tara wondered.

"I'm making a point, okay?!" Monique furiously yelled.

"Touchy much?" Bonnie questioned. Turning back to Hirotaka she said, "Anyway, Hiro, it's so good to see you again."

"Domo?" Hirotaka more questioned than replied, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable around the girl who was apparently his ex-girlfriend, as he'd found out after his return to Japan. He wondered yet again how he hadn't spotted her little trick from a mile away.

"Didn't you miss me?" Bonnie asked.

Hirotaka looked uneasily at Yori then back. "Not entirely," he answered.

"What?" she asked icily.

KP

Seeing that Hirotaka was desperate to avoid the conversation, Ron changed the subject, asking, "So Hiro, have you heard much from Amelia and the baby?"

"Wait, _excuse_ me?" Bonnie asked, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, that's right, that doesn't sound like it should have," Ron remarked, blushing in embarrassment and apologetically looking at Hirotaka. "You're on your own, dude."

"You were with _Amelia_? You two have a _baby_?" Bonnie shot.

"No way," Tara said.

"Did Amelia even _know_ him?" Josh asked.

"Apparently!" Bonnie exclaimed furiously.

"No, no, you misunderstand Stoppable-San's meaning!" Hirotaka instantly defended, leaping up in a slight panic.

"Misunderstand? How do you misunderstand _that_?" Bonnie demanded.

"Amelia is only caring for his and Yori's baby sister, Bonnie. Chill. You're with Senior Junior now _anyway_," Kim said.

"Really? Oh good, then I can still break this one's heart," Bonnie said. "Anyway, I'm kind of seeing someone else. I'm sorry, Hiro darling, but things just worked out that way. I hope you can forgive me."

"I believe I am unaffected," Hirotaka replied, confused and feeling incredibly flustered for one of the rare times. Usually he was completely confident in his dealings with others, but this situation had him on edge and highly uncomfortable.

"Not even a _little_ bit distressed?" Bonnie asked, shocked. Hirotaka shook his head. "Ugh, figures. Losing to Amelia, humph," she complained. "Come on guys, let's leave." Tara and Josh shot apologetic looks at Kim's group then followed Bonnie. Hirotaka sighed in relief and sat back down.

"This is why I avoid such humiliating situations," Fukushima taunted his friend. Hirotaka shot him a dagger look, warning him off and pointedly flicking his eyes in Monique's direction. Fukushima's taunting smirk fell and he grinned innocently, backing immediately off.


	9. Attacked

_**Kim Possible: Mother and Son**_

(A/N: Fourth up today, last chapter. **Warning**, this chapter _does_ contain violence, more so than usual, and deals with some slightly more mature themes. Not overly mature and it's not ridiculously graphic, but just so you have a heads up. As I've said, I have no actual OC's. The guy in this chapter is from the Kim Possible episode where Drakken uses a Brain Switch machine. I forget the name of it. Anyway, he's one of the two bullies in D-Hall, (not the ones Kim befriended), and he's the bigger one of the duo. I just put a name to the face. I couldn't very well write this chapter saying 'he' or 'the bully' all the way through. It would lose quite a bit.)

Attacked

"Looking good, Fukushima. Loving your choice in clothes. They _definitely_ suit you," Kim remarked as the group walked down the street.

"Oh please. The guy looks like some Japanese gangster. What with the sunglasses and the coat accenting his every muscle and the ponytail… I almost expect a police officer to call us over and arrest him," Monique said. A passing woman whistled at Fukushima and Monique swiftly waylaid her, saying warningly, "Back off girl, he's _ours_." The woman hurried away and Monique returned to the others looking put out.

Fukushima chuckled. "So protective, tigress," he murmured.

"Stop using pet names on me!" Monique shot.

"For now, Monique," Fukushima replied.

ES

Amelia stood at the door looking annoyed. Her visitor was _not_ someone she'd ever wanted to see again. She held Hana tightly in her arms but refused to allow him entrance. "Get out," she ordered.

"Amelia, babe, come on. I said I was _sorry_," he insisted.

"Get out, Dirge!" she shouted, trying to push the door closed. He put his foot in it, though, and shoved it open again, pushing his way inside and forcing her roughly back. Amelia tensed and gasped as she was shoved down onto her couch. She looked up at her 'guest' in shock.

"Who's the daddy?" he questioned, glaring at Hana.

"I'm babysitting her for a friend," Amelia replied, standing quickly. Dirge shoved her back down again, though, this time a little rougher. "Leave me alone!" Amelia ordered, rolling out of his way as he tried to sit next to her. She quickly stood and walked swiftly upstairs, shutting doors behind her and wishing she'd been more proactive in getting locks for them. She entered the room she'd prepared for Hana, the one with a lock, and slammed it. She bolted the door. Tears in her eyes she crossed quickly to the crib, kissed the infant, who was whimpering in fear and uncertainty now, and laid her down.

"Mam kie?" Hana cried out.

"Crying? No honey, I'm not crying," Amelia replied to the infant, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Just… I have some bad blood with him." The door was pounded on roughly, making Amelia jump and gasp.

"Amelia, come out here _right_ now! If I have to break down this door, the baby's going to get it as bad as _you_ will!" he called.

"How _dare_ you threaten me? I'm calling the police!" Amelia shot angrily. Hana began to cry. She turned quickly and whispered, "Hush, baby, hush. It's okay. It's all right. We'll be fine, I promise. _You'll_ be fine. Gods, I was so _stupid_ in high school. Shallow enough to actually, ugh, _date_ that jerk. Don't look at me like that. He had money and that was really all I cared about. He certainly didn't have the _looks_. He used to hang in D-Hall with his friend. They always picked on your big brother Ron and took his money. They weren't detention boys, but they had that hallway in the palm of their hand. You have any idea how many losers suffered at their hands?" Hana gurgled and made noises. She wasn't wailing anymore, but tears were still spilling from the baby's eyes. They probably matched her own. "Yeah. A lot."

KP

The door was suddenly banged on. Amelia gasped and quickly grabbed a phone. Oh no, it was a portable, and it was dead. Just her luck, she didn't have her cell phone, and this would never charge in time to do any good. She bit her lip and almost sobbed. She bent and kissed Hana. She sang softly to her, a haunting melody she'd learned on the piano when she was taking lessons. "Dolly dear, Sandman's near. You will soon be sleeping," she sang. Hana cooed at the short tune's end and Amelia smiled, saying, "Sleep, baby, sleep. I'll try to calm him down. I'll be back soon."

Hana began to scream and wail as Amelia approached the door. "Shut that brat up, Amelia!" Dirge roared. Hana screamed louder.

"Please, Hana, be quiet," she begged the infant. Almost as if she sensed the danger they were in, Hana's sobs died to whimpers. "All right, I'm coming out! Just leave the baby alone."

"Three seconds, Amelia! One, two…" Dirge began.

Amelia swiftly pulled open the door, slipped out, and locked it behind her before Dirge could even think to _try_ and shove into the room. She stood boldly in front of the door and glared furiously at her guest with tears in her blazing and defiant eyes. "I don't want to talk to you," she said.

"You'll talk to me whether you like it or not!" Dirge yelled, grabbing her arms roughly and violently shaking her. She cried out in pain as her head struck the door. Hana began to scream and cry from inside.

"Let me go!" Amelia screamed at Dirge, shoving him away and running from him. She had to get somewhere safe in the house, because she _certainly_ wouldn't leave the infant alone in here. She had to call the police!

KP

Amelia slid down the stair railing and leapt off at the bottom floor. Dirge was roaring her name furiously and shouting violent and deadly threats. Amelia grabbed a phone from the cradle and swiftly dialled 911. "911, what is your emergency?" the lady on the other end said.

"I need police assistance _now_! My ex-boyfriend is here uttering threats and chasing me!" Amelia desperately exclaimed. She screamed as the phone was torn from her hand and crushed in Drige's hand. Amelia cried out in pain as he struck her violently, knocking her to the ground. The police would be on their way immediately, she knew. She could only hope they arrived in time.

Roughly Dirge pulled her up and shoved her painfully into her bathroom. She struggled desperately. "You little witch! You think you can get away with that? Think again!" he shouted.

"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling. He punched her viciously. She cried out in pain and felt a painful crack as her head hit the marble floor. "Help! Help me!" she shrieked desperately, trying to fight him off. Violently the guy began to pound her until she was sobbing helplessly, hardly able to find the strength to fight back.

KP

"We're here," Kim said, pointing at Amelia's house. "Hana will be so psyched to see you two again."

"What means this psyched?" Fukushima wondered. Yori and Hirotaka looked just as lost.

"Psyched? What does it _mean_? You know, it means psyched…? Excited, happy, hardly able to contain herself," Ron explained, trying to make it make sense.

"I believe we have the idea," Yori said.

"I will scout ahead to ensure there is no danger," Hirotaka said.

"Right. We'll look around and make sure no one followed us," Monique agreed. The ninjas bowed in agreement and they all split up.

KP

Hirotaka silently approached the window to Hana's room. He wanted to check on her first. His smile fell, however, when he heard her screaming and wailing inside. He gasped. "Hana!" he exclaimed, leaping up the tree nimbly then jumping to the roof. He quickly threw open the window and swung inside. Furiously he looked around, ready for any attack, but there was no one there. His baby sister, however, was still shrieking. "Hana!" he exclaimed again, quickly crossing to her. He scooped the infant up in his arms. Where was Amelia? Why wasn't she responding to the baby's screams?

Softly Hirotaka cooed to her in Japanese, "It is all right, sister, it is all right. I am here. I am here. Where is your caregiver? Why are you weeping so? Hush, baby sister, hush."

Hana calmed down, whimpering and sobbing quietly, reaching for her brother's face. It was then that Hirotaka heard the screams for help and the sounds of a struggle. He stiffened and gasped. Someone was in the house, and that someone was after Amelia, possibly even Hana! "No," Hirotaka breathed. He kissed Hana and laid her quickly down. She was safe in this room. He raced from the baby's bedroom and looked around in alarm. He would call Amelia's name, except he didn't know what he was dealing with.

He listened. She'd stopped screaming for help. Oh gods, that was never a good sign. He raced downstairs as quickly as he could. He heard only sobbing now, and pleading. Her voice was weak, though, as if she were being strangled or as if her throat had been crushed so she could hardly speak. "No, no, no!" she suddenly managed to scream out. He heard a fist connecting to flesh, heard her sob, and heard struggling again.

"Shut up you little…" a man's voice began. He heard the last word and his blood boiled. Whatever man had come for her would not live to see another day if he had done _anything_ to dishonor his friend. Hirotaka leapt forward, charging towards what he now saw, in horror, to be the bathroom door!

KP

Amelia was choked off again by her ex's meaty hands closing tightly on her throat. She felt like passing out. He was fumbling with her clothing, though, and she knew what would happen to her if she simply gave up and let him do what he would. That was when she screamed, "No, no, no!" She began to fight back, clawing at his eyes desperately. He struck her viciously and told her to shut up. Oh gods, have mercy on her. He'd torn open her blouse but she wouldn't give up, she _wouldn't_! But her hands were slipping from his wrists as she began losing consciousness. Not like this, _please_ not like this. He struck her and she lay still, hardly aware of her own body, trying to control it but unable to. He was stripping her. Oh gods no. She tried to struggle again but only received another blow for her troubles.

All at once the door flew open and her attacker was ripped from her and literally flung backwards out of the room! She coughed painfully, gasping for air, and looked up at who her savior had been. Her eyes widened. "Hirotaka," she breathed.

The ninja sharply looked down at her, eyes concerned and afraid. They became disgusted and filled with fury as he spun to face Dirge, his body quaking in unbridled anger. If not for his ninja training, she knew full well her attacker wouldn't be alive right now. "Leave this house," Hirotaka icily articulated.

The shocked attacker's eyes narrowed. He scowled and stood up. "You're going to pick a fight with _me_? That witch is getting what's coming to her."

"You have dishonored not only yourself, but also this house and sanctuary. You have dishonored _me_, and most importantly you have dishonored _her_," Hirotaka growled, fists shaking. "I do not seek out violence, for there is enough of it in the world, but if you do not get out, you will pay the consequences."

"You that baby's daddy? What if I went after _her_?" the enemy sneered.

Hirotaka glanced back at the sobbing Amelia, painfully pulling herself to a sitting position and leaning weakly against her tub, covering herself and shamefully trying to hide the bruises and bleeding from him. Hirotaka's eyes lit up in wrath, a scowl darkening his features. He faced his enemy directly and flatly replied, "If you dare to make one threatening move towards Hana, or towards Amelia, you will die."

"Oh really? How you gonna do _that_ little man?" Dirge asked, shoving Hirotaka back. Rather, trying to.

KP

Hirotaka seized the intruder's wrist and violently spun him around. With a single movement he heard a satisfying snap. The man cried out in pain and Hirotaka kicked him to the ground. The shocked Dirge turned around in horror and scrambled back from the aggravated stranger. "What are you, some kind of ninja?" Dirge demanded.

Hirotaka smirked, answering, "One of the best." He seized the much bigger man and dragged him up, spinning him and tossing him over his head. Dirge leapt up and tried to attack. Hirotaka swiftly spun and delivered a quick sequence of vicious kicks to his opposers ribs. He was perhaps a little too enthusiastic to hear the snaps, in fact it was slightly frightening, but he wasn't about to stop. Dirge was gasping for breath. He paled, looking at Hirotaka in horror. Without a word Hirotaka pulled out two simple kunai.

"Gardening tools?" Dirge dared taunt.

"For normal purposes, yes, but in the hands of a ninja, something much more deadly," Hirotaka growled. He went in for an attack, but suddenly two sais were blocking his own weapons. He gasped and started, seeing Fukushima blocking his coup de gras. "Fukushima!" Hirotaka exclaimed in shock.

"Hirotaka, stop!" Kim's voice urgently called out. Hirotaka started and looked up at the others who had finally arrived, each one of them shocked beyond belief. Ron held Hana tightly, gaping in awe. Yori looked ready to leap ahead in a moment.

"Hiro, dude, can't you hear the police sirens? If you'd killed that guy, you'd be up on trial for _murder_!" Monique exclaimed.

"I would simply plead self-defense," Hirotaka said, glaring at the attacker. Nonetheless he backed off, almost grateful for Fukushima's intervention. "Forgive my loss of control, but I had little choice. He was attacking Amelia." Quickly Hirotaka turned and went to the bathroom. The others followed, after Kim ensured Dirge wouldn't be going anywhere. They gasped on seeing the condition Amelia was in, hardly conscious, bleeding, bruised, and half naked!

KP

"Oh gods…" Monique breathed, covering her mouth.

"Amelia!" Kim exclaimed. She went to race to the girl, but Ron held her back, shaking his head in warning. To approach her in this state would be a bad idea. Hana was screaming and sobbing, reaching for her protector.

Amelia's eyes flickered open and fell on Hirotaka. "Thank you," she breathed. "I was… was afraid no one would come."

"I have come, and I will not leave. Not for some time," he replied, gently cupping her cheek. She nodded, cringed in pain, then became limp. He picked her up in his arms and positioned her so that it rested against his shoulder.

"She is in dire need of medical attention," Yori gravely declared.

"No _kidding_," Monique replied.

KP

"Bonnie and Tara are staying with Amelia. She's fine," Monique assured Hirotaka as she, Kim, and Yori came down from Amelia's bedroom.

"And you, my friend, are now a mysterious superhero figure known only as the Ninja," Fukushima said, showing Hirotaka the papers. Hirotaka was hardly fazed by the news, anger burning in him and guilt tearing him up. He knew, of course, that he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it, but still.

The ninjas couldn't be seen, so as soon as the police had come the three had vanished leaving Kim, Ron, and Monique to fill them in. They didn't take the credit for the capture but they didn't tell anything about the Yamanouchi students either. But the attacker, Dirge, had kept muttering something about a ninja. It hadn't helped that, as Amelia was regaining consciousness in the hospital, Bonnie and Tara at her side and in tears—the three girls were very close, you see—she had murmured something about a ninja savior. Hence the title the Ninja that was going viral and very quickly.

"You could not have done any more than you did, brother," Yori assured gently.

"It does not lessen the guilt I feel," Hirotaka replied, hardly caring about such nonsensical titles that the media came up with for unknown heroes.

"She owes you her _life_, dude. Lighten up," Ron said. Hirotaka smirked and looked worriedly towards the stairs.

"You might not want to betray your identity just now, Ninja," Kim teased.

"Imagine how many people would be upon you _then_," Fukushima said. Hirotaka chuckled.

"What of Hana?" he asked.

"Bonnie and Tara can help take care of her. They'll probably be sticking around to help Amelia," Kim said.

"Believe it or not, Bonnie _has_ grown up, if only a little," Monique said.

KP

"Dr. D! Drakken!" Shego called out, holding a newspaper in her hand. Where was that man?

"Nrrgh, Shego, what now?" Drakken asked, lowering himself down from the roof with his vines.

"I still can't believe how quickly you managed to control those _vines_," Shego said, honestly amazed.

"I know," Drakken enthused. "Flower Power rules!"

"Yeah, don't push it," Shego warned, frowning unimpressed. "Take a look at _this_."

Drakken took the paper and read it. "The Ninja? Who's The Ninja?"

"That's the thing, no one knows. But I'm willing to bet it's one of the Yamanouchi students," Shego hinted.

"Yamanouchi? But _why_ would they be back _here_?" Drakken asked.

"Because the weapon is here, and they're on high alert for Team Drakken. Dr. D, you're making a name for yourself in villain circles, along with Monkey Boy and the Rogue Golfer. Even DNAmy and I are feeling the effects," Shego veritably purred.

"You're not getting a raise," Drakken said. Shego started and frowned, unimpressed. Drakken read over the paper again. "Hmm, you know, this might work to our advantage."

"You have a plan?" Shego asked. He was getting a lot more of the recently, and a much higher percentage of his ideas were actually working. She was impressed, she had to admit, though she hated to.

"Not yet. Let's see what Team Possible's next move is. The Cheer Squad may get a little too high and mighty for their own good.

"And when they make a mistake…" Shego began.

"We move," Drakken finished. Evilly he laughed.


End file.
